World of Chances
by whiteflower213
Summary: "Best friends are supposed to be there for you... right? I really couldn't tell you. It's not like I've had the best luck with my best friend." Kim's best friend has a tendency to hurt those he cares about. Especially when it comes to Kim. But how many more times his she willing to let him wound her? And will Jack realize how much damage her before he pushes it too far?
1. Here I Come, Mud in Hand!

**Hi guys! So, I know you're probably thinking, 'why the heck is she starting a new story when she should be writing on Online or Abduction?' Well, I started this story in February out of pure boredom... and this story is mostly done. So I figured I'd post it.**

**This story is mostly fluff anyway.**

It was the first day of first grade. I nervously adjusted my clothes and headed outside. My family had just moved to California from Colorado a week ago; my dad had gotten a new job here.

My teacher seemed nice. Her name was Mrs. Lewis, a calm, sweet brunette. And the kids in my class were ok.

But now it was recess! I made my way out of the hallway into the sun. The playground was _huge!_ There seemed to be millions of swings, slides, and a big set off monkey bars! _Way_ bigger than the one in Colorado!

I looked back to the monkey bars. They had always been my favorite since I had been taking gymnastics since the age of 3. But I watched a 5th grader pull on a little girl's piggy tails by there and decided against it. Instead I settled with the swings, which were mostly empty.

It didn't take long before I got bored of just swinging. So I made up a game! I would swing on my belly, grasp the chains with my hands, and flip my legs over my head, landing on the wet ground. I made sure to steer clear of the puddle in the middle; it had rained earlier that morning. Then I did it again and again and again! Before long I noticed a black haired girl about my age watching me.

"Is that fun?" Her brown eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Of course it is!" I giggled and flipped again.

"I wanna try!" She smiled and ran over to the swing by me. "Who are you? I've never seen you before."

"My name's Kim. We just moved here from Colorado."

"Oh. Well, my name's Jessica." She smiled at me.

We giggled, talked and flipped for most of the recess until suddenly two caramel hands pushed my right off my swing. Right into the mud puddle. I looked down at my white shirt. My mom had bought it just for this occasion and now it was ruined! Jessica looked dismayed.

"Jackson Brewer! How could you do that!?" Jessica was now off of her swing into a boy's face, yelling at him.

"Shut it cousin." He shoved her into a puddle, skinning her knee in the process, which caused the water in the puddle to quickly turn red. Tears welled in Jessica's eyes.

"Oh, is the baby gonna cwy?" He said in his best baby voice, pretending to rub his big brown eyes. His friends all cheered him on and laughed at her. That was the last straw. I got up and looked him square in the face. He was the same height as me so it was easy.

"What's your problem?!" I screeched. He just laughed at me. So I bent over, grabbed a few handfuls of mud, and dumped it on his head. He stiffened up in shock, so I smeared it all over in his hair and onto his face. I wiped my hands on his shirt.

"Now we're even!" I said cheerfully, when underneath I was _loathing _him. I helped Jessica to her feet and helped her limp to the nurse's office.

The afternoon recess was much the same at first, only Jackson and his friends stayed away, watching us play on the swings. After Jessica and I got done over there, she introduced me to some of her other friends.

First there was Elle, who had shiny blonde hair and twinkling green eyes. She was obviously obsessed with Barbie; she had a pink jacket and sparkly pink jeans that had the Barbie logo plastered all over it. Elle was very talkative.

Then there was Grace, who had beautiful dark brown curls and a cute sundress, but was _very_ quiet.

And last but not least, there was Julie. Julie was also shy, but very friendly. She obviously loved the color purple, because she had pretty purple glasses and purple streaks in her brown hair to match. She even had purple leopard-print jeans!

We played on the monkey bars for a while, and giggled as we went down the slides. Sometime after my fourth time down the bumpy-slide Jackson walked over to me.

"Do you wanna play tag with us?" He pointed to his friends, who were all talking and laughing together.

"I guess." I replied, a little uneasy. _Might as well take a chance._ "Tag you're it!" I started sprinting away.

"No fair!" I heard Jackson whine.

"Yes it is Jackson!" I turned my head around and peeked at him. He was slowly gaining on me.

"It's-" gasp "-not-" gasp "-Jackson." He reached his hand as far as it would go and poked my arm. "It's Jack!" He called over his shoulder. I laughed and ran after him.

**Tell me if you think I should continue this.**


	2. My 8th Birthday Party

**Ok. So let me explain about this story. Now she is 8. It's not going day-by-day, cause then she'd still be in 1st grade. Nope. She's moving up!**

_Today's the day!_ I thought, opening my eyes wide in my bed. Not even a minute later, my mom came bustling through the door with a breakfast tray.

"Hi honey!" She ruffled my hair and set the tray on my lap. "In half an hour we're going to the mall to get your ears pierced, so get ready!"

I inhaled and started to tear apart my scrambled eggs, ruining the fancy ketchup writing that read _Happy 8__th__ Birthday Kimberly!_ Yep. It's my birthday! My _eighth_ birthday!

I was at the bowling alley, watching the rest of my friends file in. Julie ran over to our huddle and fawned over my new sparkly blue earrings. Julie wasn't allowed to get her ears pierced for 2 more years. We giggled and played tag while we were waiting to bowl.

"Ok girls, boys, gather around!" My mother said. There were quite a few boys here too. Just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean that I can't have boys for friends!

"We're going to split up into 6 different teams, so go to Mrs. Wilkerson so you can bowl!" We all cheered and ran to Elle's mom, Mrs. Wilkerson.

"Well, one of you is missing! We should have 24 children, but we only have 23!" She exclaimed, surprised.

"Probably Jack…" Jessica muttered into my ear. I looked over at her. She looked, not mad, _livid._ Her cousin Jack and her had never had the smoothest relationship, and him being a no-show to my party didn't help at all.

"It's ok Jess." I patted her shoulder. "It's not the end of the world." That was a lie. It wasn't ok. I had always thought of him as one of my closest friends, and he wasn't even here! But I couldn't make myself get that mad at him. I just wasn't the type of person to stay mad at people.

"It's not ok…" Jessica muttered and went to lane 4. I followed her, since we were on that lane with William and Monique. We bowled for a while, giggling and joking throughout it, until _BANG! _Grace was so startled she dropped her bowling ball, and then turned red.

In came an annoyed Jack. He came in, sat beside me, and crossed his arms, looking pouty.

"Are you ok?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah, just peachy!" He grumbled, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Ok…" I watched him for a minute, trying to figure out what the matter was, but he turned his back to me. I sighed and got up for my turn.

"Jack, you're on lane three!" Mrs. Wilkerson called, and he got up, muttering angrily, and went to go pick out his ball.

"Open this present next!" Jessica squealed, throwing a soft present at me. Inside I found some cute kitty-cat socks and diamond studs.

"How do you always know what I want Jessica!?" I tackled her into a hug. "Thank you!" We both giggled while all the boys groaned. Every single person who had brought me a present got a very enthusiastic hug, which 'icked' the boys out.

"Ok honey," My mom said, handing me a gigantic present wrapped in bright blue wrapping paper. "I saved the best for last!"

I eagerly ripped at the wrapping paper, and started giggling when I saw what was inside. A gigantic remote control car! The same one Jack and I had been fawning over when we saw it in the mall with our moms! I gave my mom my signature hug and 'thank you,' grabbed the toy, and ran over to Jack.

"Jack, Jack, Jack!" I yelled at the sulking boy.

"What?" He snapped. Then he got a good look at what I had in my hands. He jumped up. "No way! You got it?!"

"Yeah!" I said proudly. "Do you wanna go try it out?"

"Of course!" He looked at me like I was stupid for asking such a question. I giggled and ran outside, happy that I could snap him out of his stupor. We tore the packaging off and started playing with it.

ooooOOOOoooo

"Jack, it's after 5:30! We need to go eat dinner!" His mom had been waiting for him for at least half an hour. He was rebellious, and didn't want to stop playing with my car. I let him. Besides, I had at least 20 other toys to play with! But his mom wouldn't have that.

"Jack, give Kim her toy back and let's go! Your dad will already have the hamburgers done by the time we get there!" Jack sighed and turned to me with puppy dog eyes.

"Can I take it home with me Kim?" He said, and looked at me with his big, brown eyes. But I knew better. If I gave it to him, I might never get it back! And he had been playing with it the _whole time._ I hadn't even gotten to touch it yet!

"Jack," I said sweetly, "I haven't gotten to play with it yet. You can take it home next week, ok?" His sour expression returned. He dropped the controller and turned around.

"Mom, I'll be right back." He ran back into the bowling alley. I followed him, exasperated. _Now what?_ He ran in, and paid for some fries, and waited, not talking to me. I slowly approached, and talked to the nice woman making the fries. She commented me on my new party dress. It was pretty, too! It was white with purple ruffles all around the bottom and blue sparkles dotting the whole thing. I smiled and thanked her when Jack started walking towards the exit. I easily overtook him; he was walking extremely slow. Just as I was about to comment on his pace, thick, red, gooey paste slid down my shoulder, right onto my dress. I cried out in surprise. Ketchup! I looked up to see Jack smirking at me.

"Next time, don't be so selfish!" He called over his shoulder as he went out into his car. I ran home with unshed tears in my eyes, which was only a block away, and changed. My new dress was ruined! But instead of being mad, I was just extremely sad.

Three days later, and I found something from Jack in my inbox.

_Kim, I'm sorry. I was being the selfish one, I know. Forgive me?_

_ Your friend, Jack._

I sighed and typed a quick reply. I hoped he was being sincere.

_I forgive you. I guess._

_ Kim_


	3. Bieng 10 Hurts

**Sigh. And here's another chapter from yours truly! And now, I must go continue to write my next Online chapter! Till tomorrow my fellow Kick lovers! Till tomorrow!**

I was scared. Every day for that last week whenever I had walked into a room I would see Jack get up and run out. My friends would give me looks of sympathy, like they knew what was going on. The only thing was, I didn't! I have _no clue_ why Jack's been avoiding me! And when I had tried to ask him why he was ignoring me, it ended with me almost getting punched.

So now I was just living with it. It was hard. I didn't know what to do! There really was nothing _for_ me to do, I guess. And no one else from our group was shunning me, and he wasn't shunning them. _What's wrong with me?!_

And then Jack crossed the line. He stopped coming to the dojo. Now, why should that matter? Well, ever since I had heard that Jack did karate, I wanted to do it too. Jack got to do it in his basement; his grandfather built him a mini-dojo down there and taught Jack karate there too. But since I didn't know anything and he didn't really know how to teach me, we had joined the Bobby Wasabi dojo, where we had met Milton, Jerry, and Eddie. He was the reason I found my passion. But he was always there for _all_ of my accomplishments. Whenever I got a degree higher, he would be there to celebrate with me.

I'd had enough of his stupid attitude. If he wanted to shun me, fine. But not come to the dojo? That not only hurt me, it hurt Rudy, our sensei, _and _all of our friends!

And that is how I found my shoes striking the cold pavement at exactly 9:07 PM. I had said that I had a horrible headache, and then had snuck out of my window. I didn't have that much time, but luckily Jack only lives a few blocks down from me. I got in front of his mansion and clenched my hands nervously, having second thoughts. But then I straightened my shoulders and promptly rang the doorbell, and took a tentative step back, still nervous.

"Hi Kim. Why are you here at 9?" Jacob, Jack's older brother, sounded cheerful, but he had dark circles under his eyes that begged to differ. He had his mother's green eyes and they were sparkling with agitation. But other than that, he looked just like Jack. Including the way he looks when he gets mad.

"Are you ok Jacob? You don't look so good." He clenched and unclenched his jaw, and then sighed.

"Yeah." He said. And then he pulled me into a hug. Not in a romantic hug, no. Ew. Jacob was _14_ for crying out loud and I'm 10, so don't go getting any ideas! Ever since I had moved here Jacob was like my big brother. Since I was always around the house with Jack, Jacob and I had grown close. Besides, every girl needs an older brother, even if he isn't really _your_ big brother.

I looked up at him, worried, and smiled reassuringly. He grinned a little in response.

"So again, what are you here for?" He cocked an eyebrow at me as he talked. _Just like Jack._ "I mean, I know you missed me and all, but…" As cocky as ever.

"I just need to see what's wrong with Jack."

"Something's wrong with Jack?! Since when?"

I sighed and looked at my shoes. "Well, ever since last Monday Jack's been avoiding me at all costs. And I was prepared to let him go. I'm obviously hurting him somehow." Jacob tried to interrupt, but I cut him off. "But then he had the nerve to ditch the dojo, and I now I know something is _seriously_ wrong with him."

"Oh Kim." He pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. "I'm so sorry." He murmured into my hair.

"Do you know what could be making him like this?"

Again, he sighed. "My mom and dad are fighting again, and Jack's been taking it harder than the rest of us. I guess he's just scared of losing anyone else, so he's pushing away the people he loves."

I slightly pulled away from his embrace and looked up in confusion. "But I know for a fact that he loves all of his friends, and he's only pushing me away!"

"I don't know Kim. I'm not my brother. I can't tell you what he's doing." He squeezed me one last time and let me go. "If you want answers, go see him."

I nodded and started up the fancy staircase, tracing my hands over the patterns that were engrained into the wood. I walked slowly, not really in a rush to face Jack. But soon I was standing in front of his door. I poised to knock, but then I heard soft singing coming out from under the green door.

_I'm tired of fighting  
I'm tired of fighting  
Fighting for a lost cause_

There's a place where you are going  
You haven't ever been before  
No one left to watch your back now  
No one standing at your door  
That's what you thought love was for

And then I heard sobbing. I gently opened the door and saw Jack, sitting on his bed, face in hands, his shaggy brown hair hiding his head. Tears were streaming down his arms and he was shaking slightly. My heart shattered right there.

I slowly came in and sat on the opposite edge of the bed. He jumped at the sudden movement, and puffy red eyes met my sad ones. He just stared at me for a minute, sniffled, and then promptly ignored me. I frowned slightly. I thought he would at least talk to me. I edged closer and tentatively touched his shoulder. He flashed up and glared at me.

"Why are you here? Huh? Who even let you in?" He started pacing his room.

"I was worried about you and so was Jacob." He started mumbling angrily under his breath. I followed him with my eyes. "What's wrong with you Jack? Maybe I could help…?"

He laughed bitterly. "I don't think you'll be able to help me with anything. Besides, I don't need your help, your pity, or even you. I never have Kim."

I closed my eyes. Ouch. That hurt.

"Jack, I know you're not thinking clearly right now so maybe if you just calm down we-"

"No Kim! You calm down!_ I don't need you!_ Leave! LEAVE!" He was right in my face.

"No." I murmured. He grabbed my arm tightly and pulled me up to my feet. He drug me across the hall and shoved me into a dark room and locked the door. He flicked on the light. We were standing in a huge room with blue pads covering the opposite portion of the floor. There were training dummies in the corner. Apparently the Brewers had built another dojo.

Jack pushed me a little further away from him and then took a fighting stance.

"Fight me." He ordered. I shook my head. "_Fight me!_"

"No Jack. You're not thinking clearly." I said slowly, just as he threw a punch at me. I didn't even blink, knowing my lack of defense would stop him. And it did, but only for a minute. He yelled in frustration and side kicked my stomach, I heard a distinct _crack_, and I was sent screaming into a wall.

For a minute I just laid there, stunned. I couldn't breathe and pain started lacing through my injury. I tried to talk but all that came out was gasping. I didn't really have a voice. Suddenly, Jacob crashed into the room and shoved Jack out of the way, running to me.

"Kim! KIM!" His voice sounded a little funny since I was still dazed from the pain. I could see Jacob standing over me, but I still couldn't talk, so I just curled up on the floor. Or at least tried to. It seemed that when I tried to move my stomach, it would just hurt worse.

"Kim? Can you get up please?" I nodded my head, or at least I think I did. He grabbed my back and started to lift me up. Suddenly, an acute pain stabbed right under my heart, and I sunk back onto the floor, tears slowly leaking out of my eyes.

Jacob swore a little and turned to Jack. "YOU _IDIOT! _SHE WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU! COULDN'T YOU SEE THAT?!" He yelled.

"I-I'm sor-ry… I-I didn't know!"

"Oh you didn't _know!_" Jacob let out a humorless laugh. "You didn't know that you'd _injure_ her by kicking her into a _WALL?!_ I'M ASHAMED TO CALL YOU MY BROTHER! You just don't know when to _STOP!_"

Through my tears I could see Jacob towering over Jack, who seemed to be crying again. I groaned and tried to roll over. Jacob flashed over to me.

"What is it?" His deep green eyes looked at me, and he gently started feeling my ribs. I screamed a little, but he hushed me. "Tell me when it hurts the most."

His hand brushed over my t-shirt, and I let them. See, Jacob's been in karate long enough to be able to classify most injuries. Then his fingers hit my lower left ribs. I let out a cry of anguish.

"Just as I thought. They're cracked, if not broken." He stood up. "Ok. I'm going to have to carry you now, so I want you to be strong. Alright?"

I tried to nod. He gently grabbed my legs and back, trying not to jar me around. I bit my lip to keep for crying out, more salt water washing down my face. Each step Jacob walked hurt, and my lip started to bleed from the force that I was putting on it.

I wasn't aware of anything else until a cold breeze hit me. I opened my eyes – I didn't even know that I had closed them – and saw that we were shuffling through the door.

"I'm sorry Kim. I'm so sorry." I saw a shaking Jack, holding the door open, with tears soaking into his shirt. I lifted a hand and gently brushed his hair with my fingers as we passed him.

"Itsok." I slurred, before losing consciousness.

**Hahahaha... I feel bad about making Jack so mean... Sigh. Next chapter he'll be nicer. Look tomorrow (or today) for a new Online chap.**


	4. I Really Don't Like Today

** Ok, I don't know what to say right now. So, HI! Enjoy the story! And this, by the way, is basically a filler chapter. Well, not really… I mean, you do learn two very important things here, but it's not one of the normal chapters.**

I ran into the dojo, but to my dismay Jack was not there. That was strange. I collapsed on a bench and tried not to hyperventilate. Jerry ran through the door after me.

"Woah, Kimmy-cat! Where's the fire!"

"Don't call me Kimmy-cat!" I scowled. "Have you seen Jack? He's been gone since Tuesday."

"Yeah, he's sick or something."

I sighed. It was Friday, and we wouldn't have practice on Saturday. Well, I guess I'll have to tell everyone the big news later.

oooOOOooo

I came in on the first day of the week, and consequently the last day of _my_ week, and placed a shiny red apple on my sixth grade teacher's desk. Mr. Young came in, smiling, and thanked me for the apple. I smiled. I don't even think he really knew that today was my last day. But he did know about me leaving.

Again, I scanned the room for Jack. And again, he wasn't there. I sighed. He was the only one of my friends who didn't know about me leaving. Speaking of my friends, Jessica and Eddie went up to Mr. Young and chatted with him for a minute, and then ran over to the rest of my friends. I watched, curious, as Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Julie, Grace, Elle, and Jessica ran over to me.

"Move!" Jessica yelled at my poor seat partner. He cowered slightly, and then ran over to his friends. Jessica promptly sat down right next to me. Everyone else grabbed extra chairs or made other people move.

Grace saw my confused expression. "Mr. Young said we could sit next to you since it's your last day." I smiled, but I'm sure it didn't look that sincere. Luckily, no one noticed.

_Stop it! _I scolded myself. _Jack will _not_ ruin your day just because he's not here!_ I sighed and tried to forget about him.

oooOOOooo

When I got home, I ran into the computer room. It wasn't really a computer room, even though it _had _a computer in it. It's more like a window room, or the light room, because a _huge _window dominates one wall. And you can open it, since there's a patio and barbecue right outside.

I curled up on the soft, plush chair that dominated the far corner of the room and broke down. But what can I say? Not talking to your best friend for over 5 days is torture on its own. But I wouldn't see him now! The room I was sitting in was the last one with furniture in it. It was too late, and my mom wouldn't let me go run over to his house because of two very different reasons; One, we were running out of time. And two, ever since he broke three of my ribs two years ago, he hasn't been exactly _welcome_ in the Crawford household.

Besides, even if I did go over there, what would I say? It was hard to admit, but I did sorta like him… Ok, we had grown especially close these last years, and I didn't even get to tell him goodbye.

That was the hardest thing.

_Thud, thud, thud. Thud, thud, thud._

I guess I had dozed, because the noises startled me. I looked wildly around the room until my tired hazel eyes met concerned brown ones. He hesitantly tapped on the window again.

'Can I come in?' He mouthed. I nodded. It didn't really surprise me that it was open. My parents weren't the most careful people you'd ever meet.

Suddenly I remembered how I'd fallen asleep and wiped my hands over my face, wiping away the signs that I'd been upset.

"Kim, were you crying?" _Dang._ I put my elbows onto my knees and plopped my face into my hands. I saw his Nike-covered feet and scooted over so he could sit down. He rubbed my back soothingly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I didn't answer. Sigh. I motioned for Jack to stay there, got up, and found a box with food in it. I grabbed the Fruit Loops and fell back onto the chair. We kinda just ate in silence for a while.

"Why are there a bunch of boxes in your house? And why's all of your furniture out of the house?" I could see that he knew why, but he was hoping I would tell him something different.

I felt the blood drain from my face. "We're moving."

"How soon?" I looked up at him, deadly serious.

"Today. In about two hours." I heard his sudden intake of breath.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" His voice was raised and I flinched slightly.

"I would've, but you weren't at school. Jerry said you were sick, but obviously that wasn't true, seeing as you're here." I finished dryly.

"Actually I was sick." I raised my eyebrows. He grinned sheepishly. "Ok, I wasn't."

"Then where were you?"

"Let's just say it had something to do with massage chairs, cocoa powder, and a _fat_ pig."

I just looked at him. I guess it was really my fault for asking.

"Let's not worry about that though…" Jack chuckled, looking a little embarrassed. "You've got to email me! _All _of the time!"

"Of course!" I said, with mock surprise. "Why didn't _I_ think of that?!"

"Haha."

"I thought so."

His brown eyes twinkled at me and he pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, and then pulled back, looking into my eyes. Then, he suddenly swooped forward and gently kissed my cheek. My heart fluttered.

"Promise to wait to get a boyfriend until you come back." He said seriously. I frowned a little, wondering why he would care about something like that. He saw the frown. "Kimmy, I'm sure you can stand it." He looked at me with a very thoughtful expression. "Actually, as boy crazy as you are…" He laughed as I punched him.

"I'll only promise that if you promise to never forget me." Then, as an afterthought; "And never replace me!"

He pulled me into another hug. "Kimmy, I couldn't replace you if I tried!"

**See! I CAN MAKE JACK NICE EVEN FOR A FLEETING MOMENT! I just feel bad that Kim had to move… Sigh. So what'd you think?**

**Bet you can't guess what comes next! (;**

**BTW, I'm going to change the rating to T. I don't swear and nothing bad is going to happen… I'm just a little paranoid.**

**I also might change Online's rating to T too… Just cause, as I said before, I'm paranoid.**


	5. I'm Back!

**Hi! Continue downwards!**

"Darlin, you do look good!" I smiled and complimented myself. I had a _very_ special outfit planned for tenth grade, even though it was almost the start of 4th quarter. We'd just moved back to Seaford from New Mexico, and my mom wanted me and my little sister Hanna to wear the school colors from NM.

Speaking of Hanna…

"Complimenting ourselves now, are we?" I jumped and twirled around, glaring daggers at her.

"Who asked you to come in my room?" Well, technically I'm in the bathroom. Correction, _my_ bathroom. My new room has one! Just for me!

"Mom needs us to go. _Now._ But if it's any consolation, I think that your outfit is totally fantabulous!" I grinned. _Oh Hanna. Always the little fashion diva._

I looked at myself again. My blue purse matched my jean shorts and silver leggings, which in turn complimented my white tee and silver bangles. Yep. Our old school colors were blue, silver, and white.

"Thanks." I said, fixing my sister's blue jacket. I ushered her out and into the kitchen. "You don't look too bad yourself!" I called to her.

I walked to my mom, gave her a quick 'good morning' hug, and grabbed an apple.

"Kimberly!" I sighed, knowing that she was about to complain about me _just_ eating an apple, and grabbed a banana as well.

"Better?"

Her blue eyes twinkled at me. "I guess."

We bustled outside to my mom's SUV.

"Shotgun!" Hanna called out. She ran to the front door and waited impatiently as my mom tried to dig her keys out of her purse. I rolled my eyes and took the back. It didn't really matter; we'd be dropping her off first anyway.

We were only a two-minute drive to the elementary school. When we pulled up my mother started lecturing Hanna on behavior and politeness. Finally, I had enough.

"She gets it!" I snapped, and then threw my hands in the universal 'I surrender' pose as my mother turned to glare at me. Hanna just smirked.

"Eager to see that _special boy_?" I thwacked her shoulder.

"Owie!" She rubbed her 'boo-boo' and stuck her tongue out at me. Then the bell rang, signaling that the kids should get to class.

"Sixth-grade here I come!" Hanna hollered, jumping out of the car and sprinting towards the red-brick building.

"Finally." I muttered while climbing into the front. Yes, I'm too lazy to get out of the car, walk two steps, and get back in.

"Careful!" My mom yelled when my blue Ugg boot almost hit the 'honk' button. I huffed and slipped on my seatbelt. We pulled out and made our way to the place that would decide my destiny. Seaford High.

As we parked, my mother looked over at me.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" I sighed.

"Yes. Yes I will. Look!" I pointed at the manicured lawn where a group of girls were waiting. "There's Jessica, Elle, Julie, _and_ Grace! I'll be fine!"

"Okay, well, call me when you need to get home." I waved good-bye and sprinted towards the huddle of girls. They hadn't noticed me yet so I sneaked behind them and sat down. The grass made a muffled 'thud' when I put my backpack on it. I watched Grace whisper to Julie.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know! It's not like I keep tabs on the girl's everyday life!" Julie replied, picking at her red nail polish.

"Well, Kim's text said that she'd be here at precisely 8:10, and its 8:11!" Jessica wailed, acting like her life was over. I smirked. _Good to know that some things never change._

"Well it's not like her to be late." Grace said. They all scanned the parking lot.

I decided to grace them with my presence. "Yes, it's not like me to be late!"

They all gasped, whirled, around and pulled me up into a gigantic group hug. I laughed while being tackled. _I have a new appreciation for footballs._

"You're here, you're here, you're here!" Jessica sang as we all hugged and jumped around, earning some weird stares from passer-bys.

I giggled, content to be here, on this fine morning, with my friends.

Elle suddenly grasped my arms. "You need to see the school! They re-did the halls! They're _so_ shiny!" They all grabbed me and led me through the blue metal doors and into the _huge_ hallway.

"Woah." I breathed. The high school in NM hadn't _nearly_ been this grand. And Elle was right. The floors were _very_ shiny, and the metal lockers gleamed.

"Here's my locker." Julie said, pointing to the wall that was a little bit away from the door, but not too far from the staircase. Her locker was blue, and she continued to the right. "And Grace's, Elle's, Jessica's-" she paused for dramatic effect, "-and yours!" We all cheered and clapped.

I opened my pretty locker and shoved my purse into it. I then looked at the bottom where a bunch of scary-looking books sat.

"What're these?"

"Well, you're textbooks, obviously." Elle's green eyes twinkled jokingly into mine. I wrinkled my nose in disgust as I looked back at the books.

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG GGGGGG!_

"Crud!" Jessica cursed under her breath and then scurried off, Julie and Elle scrambling after her.

"Are you coming Kim?" I looked up and saw Grace staring at me.

"No, the principal wants to see me, but first I've gotta figure these books out."

She bit her lip and lingered a little bit. "So…"

"Go before you're late!" I said, smiling. She waved and ran off.

I sighed and started flipping through my enormous pile of textbooks. _Let's start with finding the Algebra 2 textbook…_

After a few moments of peace, I sensed a presence. A distinctly _male_ presence, judging by the light smell of cologne.

"Can I help you?" I asked drily, lifting my head. Suddenly, I was looking up into the perfect face of Jack Brewer. I stifled a gasp. I would've known that bouncy hair and those chocolate eyes anywhere! And right now, those big eyes peered down at me.

"Yes, but I'm pretty sure I can help you more." He knelt down and placed the stack of books that I had made on the floor into my locker, including the Algebra book I had successfully found. He then gently closed it.

"Hey!" I yowled as he jumped up and stuck out a hand, "my purse is in there!" I scowled and took his outstretched arm. _Whoosh!_ I was suddenly standing.

"Wow, not bad!" I poked his arm, a little annoyed at how he had at least five or six inches on me.

"Not bad?" His eyes laughed down at me.

"Fine." I crossed my arms. "You're pretty strong." He chuckled. _Man, just _staring_ at him makes my mouth go dry with anticipation!_

A little flustered, I started down the unfamiliar hallway. We had taken a fieldtrip into the high school before, but everything looks so much _different _when you're not a third-grader. Jack hurried up to me and matched my pace.

"What's the rush?"

"Well, I'm thirsty!" I answered, rolling my eyes.

"Oh. Well, here." He grabbed my arm and turned me the other way. Lo-and-behold, there stood the magical water machine! (As Jerry likes to call it…)

"Ouch! Brainfreeze!" I yelled, promptly sticking my thumb to the roof of my mouth. He just sniggered.

"What's with you and laughing at me?" He just shook his head.

"I just haven't seen a girl like you for a while. Hey, do you wanna play Five Questions?"

My brow furrowed. I mean, I know for a fact that Jack knows me better than anyone else… but I decided to humor him. "Five? What happened to the other fifteen?"

Well, I'm already late, but I don't want to sluff art!"

"Ok… fine. But I get to go first!" His eyes twinkled at me, waiting.

"Um…" _Crap!_ He hadn't emailed me for a few weeks, but not a lot could change during that time! I searched my mind for a question. Finally, I came up with one he had never told me.

"What's your middle name?"

"Nope."

"What?! Why? That's an easy one!" He just looked at me. "Fine…" I grumbled. "Your turn."

"What's _your_ middle name?"

"Now why would I answer that question when _you_ wouldn't answer it?"

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty Please?!"

"No! Gosh! Get that through your mind!"

"Oh, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty please?!" _Oh no… _he's getting out the puppy eyes!_ Stay strong Kim, stay strong!_ I stared up at the ceiling fans until he sighed in defeat. "Fine. If I tell you my middle _initial_, then will you tell me your middle name?"

"_Correction: _If you tell me your middle initial, all you'll get is _my_ middle initial."

"But that's not fair!" He stared down at me, arms crossed, and a sulky expression fixed onto his face. I couldn't help but crack up. It made him sulk even more.

"Let's just move on…" He muttered. I suppressed more giggles.

"Ok, lemme think." We stood in silence for a minute. "OH! Tell me, do you have any pets?" The Jack I knew was _very_ much a dog person.

"No, my mom's allergic to dogs and cats. Actually, anything that has fur."

Wow. I never knew that. Explains why before my dog Lila died she'd never come inside to pick Jack up.

"That's too bad." I looked down at the tiles.

"My turn! Let's see, what's your favorite TV show?"

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion. _He should know this one…_

"Hello! Earth to… Wow! I don't even know you're name!" His eyes shone into mine. _It's ok. Breathe. He's just teasing you with the getting-to-know-you thing._

Except I couldn't really convince myself.

"Well, you don't get to know my name yet! Only one question per turn!" I placed my hands on my hips. "And to answer your question, my favorite show is _I Dream of Jeannie._"

Jack wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Barbara Eden? Seriously? Like, that show from the 60s?"

"It's a classic ok!?"

"I'm just messing with you! Calm down!" He laughed. "Besides, I learned not to dis that show a while ago. I had a friend who loved that show, and probably still does."

_You bet you socks she stills loves it!_ Wait. He said _had._ What?

"Hey! I'm waiting for a question!" I looked down at his worn-out blue converse with deep concentration, waiting for something to pop in my mind. I impulsively voiced my first thought.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Since we hadn't talked for a while, I had no clue who my best friend is even friends with, much less if he has a girlfriend! We are seriously out of touch! And then I realized how that sounded.

He cocked an eyebrow at me and my face turned a delicate shade of pink. He opened his mouth, but I cut him off.

"Look, that came out wrong. Let's just forget it." He peered at me with confused eyes. I slightly backed up, him following.

"What's your name?" I squeaked out. We were back at the drinking fountain.

"Jack." He murmured, scanning my face. "Jack Brewer." I was _against_ the fountain now.

I gulped. I was having second-thoughts. _What if he doesn't know who I am? I mean, what if he _really_ doesn't know who I am? Does that mean he broke his promise? _No. Jack doesn't break his word. _But he promised to remember me! And would he be trying to seduce me with his freaking _eyes_ if he knew who I was?_ No. He just doesn't recognize me, that's all.

Great. Nothing comforts me more than fighting with myself. Gosh.

"Jack?" I let out weakly. He was getting closer, and it was making me _extremely_ uncomfortable.

"Yeah?" His eyes flashed over me and then back to my eyes.

"Do you still want to know my name?"

"It can wait a few minutes." He whispered, taking a step forward, looking right into my soul. _Wow, cheesy much?_ I felt myself melting. _Great Kim. Turn into a puddle right in front of him! Pathetic, thy name is Kim Crawford._

I chuckled nervously and walked sideways, only to bump into a wall.

"Well," I stated, trying to get out of my awkward situation. "My na- _oomph!_"

He had grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him, taking my lips captive with his own. I just stood there dazed, as his mouth molested mine. Part of me wanted to kiss him back; I mean, who can resist such a good kisser? But most of me was horrified, especially when he pinned me against the wall. I let out a groan of pain when my spine hit the rough concrete, and I tried to push him away. But _of course,_ being Jack, he misinterpreted. His hands grabbed mine, which were splayed on his chest, and wound them around his neck.

_I swear this kid is just like Jacob Black. HE JUST CAN'T GET THE FLIPPIN DRIFT!_

Then his hands skimmed down to my legs. He began to lift them up.

That. Was. The. Line. I am _not_ straddling him!

Using my sharp, and freshly painted, fingernails, I reached under his short sleeves and scratched his shoulders like a cat. He gasped and dropped me. I stood there like a deer in the head lights. I was positive that my hazel eyes were wide with shock, horror, and probably fear too. He stood there, breathing heavily, looking at me with confusion and a bit of resentment. I didn't know what he would do next, but I _really_ didn't want to find out. So I did what any girl in my situation would do.

I ran.

I didn't make it far.

He picked me up and slung me over his shoulder, only to put me down where our 'make-out' session had occurred. Sitting there, I watched him pace.

"What was that?!" He asked loudly, still pacing. I was surprised no one had come out to see what all the commotion was about. Looking at his eyes, which were roaming the halls, wide with disbelief, I felt a tad bit guilty.

Wait a minute. This is all _his_ fault.

How _dare_ he, after kissing me _without _my permission, try to blame _me_ for his pain?! This is all on _him! _Besides, pain was the only thing that would make him stop his attacks! So _what_ if he got a little scratched up!?

So I ignored his question.

"No, what was with you _kissing me?!_" I yelled at him.

He stopped the erratic pacing. "You wanted to me to kiss you." He said quietly. I scoffed.

"And how do you suppose that?" There was no warmth in my hazel eyes.

"Well you were kissing me back!" His pacing resumed.

"I hate to break it to you, but I was trying to push you away. And really Jack? Kissing a girl you have known for six minutes?! What kind of sicko are you?" He just looked at me, expressionless. "The Jack _I_ knew was better than that."

"You used to know me?" Then he cracked up. "As if someone like _you_ would know someone like _me!_ Ha!" And he resumed laughing.

_Ouch._ That hurt. Not because of the way he said it, or the snideness in his voice. The words. They hurt. Jack had changed, not in the way I could see through emails or phone calls. He was a whole different person. It almost made me feel ashamed to be near him. Right then I had a certainty that Jack had broken his promise. I felt that if I followed him, I would find a stereotype girl sitting where I would sit, doing what I would do.

And I had to accept this fact and move on.

My gaze hardened. "What? One minute you're trying to sire me to you, and the next you're insulting me? Sounds like someone has rejection issues, Jackie!"

Wincing, he looked at me. "If you really know everything about me, then why don't I know who you are?"

I was saved from having to answer by the person running down the hall, a detention slip waving like a flag in one hand.

"Mamacita! You're back!" The guy swooped me up from the floor into a bear hug and twirled me around.

I shrieked. "Jerry, put me down!" He refused so I started slapping his shoulders. He yelled in pain and surrender, but as soon as I was down he immediately pulled me back in.

"I'm sorry! I'm just so happy to see you again!" I grinned up at him. Once again, the boys I knew in elementary school were not as short as they once were.

Jack suddenly cleared his throat. Jerry looked at him, confused as always. Jack rolled his eyes and sighed. "You're interrupting something!"

"Oops…" Jerry looked at me, at Jack, and then back to me. "Wait a minute… was that _you guys_ making out?" We both blushed.

"You heard us?"

"Dude, you're not that quiet. But I should know what to expect since Donna."

I perked up at the name, simply because I had never heard of her before.

Jerry slapped Jack's back. "But congratz bro! You finally did it!"

Jack just looked at him. Jerry's eyes slowly started to un-focus.

"What?" Jack hissed, snapping Jerry out of it.

"Dude, she's, like, _her!_" He motioned wildly at me. "And I'd at least expect her to flip you! And we _all_ know how that feels!"

Confusion overtook Jack's eyes. The flitted towards Jerry, and then to me.

"Wait dude, what happened here?" It seemed that even Jerry could tell something was up.

"Nothing. I helped her with her books, she mislead me into kissing her, and then she clawed me." He pulled his sleeves up and showed Jerry the fresh, slightly bleeding wounds. Jerry guffawed.

"Ya know, I would have thought she would've started punching you!"

Jack's expression was showered with extreme disbelief.

"A girl like that pummeling _me?_ She weighs what, 110?"

I judo-flipped him.

He let out a string of profanities.

"_Never_ guess a girl's weight, Jack." I turned to Jerry. "And I did _not_ mislead him! He just suddenly kissed me!" Jack got back up.

"You asked if I had a girlfriend!"

"Well, _excuse me,_ but I wanted to know more about my best friend!" We were both yelling by then.

"You never have, aren't, and never will be my best friend!" His eyes were dark, his fury overwhelming.

"You think I don't know that now?!" My voice shook slightly as we glared at each other. I finally broke and ran down the hall, ignoring the tear drops streaking their way down my cheek.

**Jack's POV**

Jerry spun around to face me. "Not cool man, not cool." I'd never seen him this mad. Fury was _emanating_ from him.

"It isn't my fault!" I cried. Jerry started towards the direction that the girl had ran to. "We're cool, right?" I asked tentatively, a little put out by the way Jerry was acting.

He suddenly whirled around and pushed me into the lockers. "You made her _cry!_ She _never_ cries! _You know that!_ You hurt my sister dude. We are not cool."

"Jerry, there is no way that chick is your sister."

He turned around and started walking away. "She's my family either way Jack." It occurred to me that he still thought I _knew_ this crazy chick.

"Jerry!" I raced up to him. "You seem to think that we share some common knowledge of this girl, when I know that this is the first time I've ever saw her. But if she's cool with you, then I'll apologize."

"Jack," he sighed. "If your childhood best friend didn't recognize you, basically insulted you twenty times, but then apologized without knowing who you are or what she did, would you forgive her?"

_I don't quite understand where this is going…_ "I guess not…?"

"Then Kimmy-cat's not going to forgive you."

Kimmy-cat? What kind of name is-

Wait.

Kim Crawford. Blonde hair, beautiful brown eyes. Never showed weakness, always stuck up for her friends. I gave her the name Kimmy-cat the day she got her dog Lila. I decided an hour after playing with that dog that I wanted a pet too. Of course, my mom had said no, so Kim meowed and growled, saying that she'd be my pet. She was Kimmy. _My_ Kimmy. A black belt who never cried, even when Eddie accidently dropped a box full of bricks on her arm and savagely broke it.

Until now. My eyes widened. She was my best friend, and I had _forgotten her._ I didn't even recognize her, even though now I could see that she was the same girl I was crushing on in sixth grade! And I had just jeopardized our friendship by kissing her. If we even have a friendship anymore.

Well, _crap._

I turned to Jerry. "_That was Kim?!_"

"Just like I thought. You did break your promise." He spat. His brown eyes were cold and flat. He turned to go after Kim, following the trail of tears.

I slumped down to the floor and placed my face in my hands.

_Kim hates me. I know it._


	6. Well My Summer Ended Early

**Yo! So I have a problem… lately I've been busy with a ton of stuff so I may or may not have time to post tomorrow… just thought that I'd be a good person and let you people know.**

I sighed and stepped off the porch, slipping my new Tribal-print sunglasses on.

"Kim!" My sister Hanna's head popped out from behind the screen door. "Mom wants you to get one of those gardening book thingies!"

I gave her a thumbs up and climbed into my car. _Onto the library._

oooOOOooo

"Yo Mamacita! What's with you standing there for like five minutes?"

My head flashed up and met two dark ones. I scowled slightly and shut the Harry Potter book, placing it back on the shelf. "What the heck Jerry? You scared me!"

His hands raised slightly in surrender at my irritation. As I started walking away I could hear him following.

"Why are you at the library anyway? The only things you read are comic books." I stated, running my hands along the books as I walked out of the YA section, towards the center of the library.

"I'm on a," he slid across the linoleum floor, "mission!"

I rolled my eyes. "And what, 'mission', are we talking about?"

"It's for Jack. He wants you to be dressed in a casual-yet-fancy outfit. He'll pick you up at eight."

"Say what now?" I drawled in disbelief. "Since when did he get back?"

"Um… like an hour ago." He checked his reflection in a piece of glass covering a display. "Of course, you should know, Chica. He lives like right next to you.

Both of my eyebrows rose. "He lives _where?!_" My voice shrieked out.

Jerry's eyes widened in the glass. "Really Jerry? Really?" His hands flew into the air.

"I'm guessing that I wasn't supposed to know that." I said sarcastically. My eyes narrowed a little. _Jack is back._ "And now Jerry, if you'll excuse me, I must go find the most interesting gardening book my mother needs."

I sidestepped him, leaving him to fix his hair in peace.

**(A/N: This is late August right before their junior year. Forgot to mention that.)**

oooOOOooo

When I got home I slammed the useless book down on the table and headed up to my room. I felt oddly at peace when I stepped into my tranquil, light blue room. My huge bay window was letting in immense quantities of light that shone off my walls and made me feel like I was at the beach. Placing my keys on the table I lay down on my huge white bed and did something I really didn't want to do. Contemplate Jack.

It's not like I hate Jack. He did apologize _profusely _about the skirmish last school year. In fact, he said sorry so many times that I thought I was going to punch him in the face! So yeah, we're on speaking terms. It took a few weeks, or two months, but we talk.

And it's not like we're frenemies or anything either. We play nice. We still both go to the Bobby Wasabi dojo. We eat at the same table. We hang out with our 'gang.'

But it's not like I'm close to him. At all. Because I was right all those months ago. He did replace me, no matter how many times he tries to convince me otherwise.

Her name is Kelsey.

I suppose it's not _really_ replacing me. She goes out with Eddie, and they are the cutest couple! But as I came to sit at the lunch table my first day back, they just looked so… _complete_ without me. It kind of hurt.

And she's a tough girl. She doesn't take any crap. She does gymnastics and cheerleading, both things that _I_ do. She's blonde, like me, she's flexible, like me, she's loud, like me, and the list goes on and on. The only things that are different are these; she doesn't take Karate, her eyes are a bright, jewel-like blue, and she's an _extreme _girly girl.

But back to the matter at hand.

In early July Jack's family went to their summer cabin. He had invited me – when we were in elementary school I had always gone – but I couldn't go. I told him I had a summer job, which in turn made me have to actually _get_ a summer job.

Then I heard through Eddie that the Brewer's house had been sold. I rationally thought for awhile that they were moving out of Seaford. I'd be lying if I said that I hadn't felt a huge weight lift off my shoulders at Eddie's announcement!

But I should have connected the dots when the _huge_ house in my neighborhood was remodeled to be even _bigger!_ I swear that house-turned-mansion is even bigger than the Brewer's _old_ residence!

And it happens to be right next to mine.

I wonder, did Jack talk his parents into this moving? Cause money isn't an issue. They could've just remodeled their old house and been done with it.

_Ugh._ I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it. I laid there for about five minutes before I heard the door downstairs slam. I slowly drug my tired feet down the wooden stairs and plastered a smile on my face to greet my mother and two sisters who were dropping their grocery bags on the kitchen table.

"Hey mom." I said quietly. I took a peek at the contents of the bags and raised my eyebrows. "What's the occasion?"

She turned around to put some milk in the fridge. "What do you mean?" She said to me. Then she turned to my two sisters. "Marie, I want you to take these four bags, Hanna you take these four, and Kim, you take these four." Then she turned back to _her_ four bags.

"Sixteen bags?!" I said, immediately suspicious. "You never get this much stuff at one time unless we're having company!" I paused. My voice went up an octave; "Which we're not, right? You bought all of this stupidly expensive food just to be nice right?"

"Well…" she said slowly, grinning bashfully at me. I scowled back. "Your Aunt Roselyn _might_ be coming to visit… with your Uncle Rono."

Hanna and I gasped, while Marie just stood there, confused. Marie had the luck of being too young to remember what a disaster our _last_ get together with Uncle Rono was. You see, we love Aunt Roselyn to _death,_ but her choice of men isn't too… _good._ Uncle Rono gets _really_ drunk whenever there's alcohol. And if he's going somewhere that doesn't have it, like our house, he tends to bring his own, potent, liquor.

Anyway, when I was ten, Hanna was seven, and Marie was three, all my mom's siblings came over. Aunt Jessica and her husband Jeffery, Uncle Michael and his wife Casey, and Aunt Rose and her husband Rono. Our family isn't that into alcohol so an already-drunk Rono talked Uncle Jeffery to drive him to go get some. Anyway, first they wrecked the car when Rono grabbed the steering wheel, then when they _finally_ got back, just a little bruised (and extremely lucky), Rono started running around like a hooligan. He poured punch all over the living-room couch, (and me, who was sitting there at the time), shaved our _cat_ (don't ask me how he managed that), threw a baseball bat through our widescreen TV, and ripped off his clothes and danced around in his boxers, singing about all of our family's secrets. It's something I'd rather not relive.

"What?" Marie asked, as innocent as ever.

"Nothing." I said, patting her blonde head. "Nothing at all."

Quickly, I started bounding up the steps into my room.

"Wait just a minute Miss Kimberly. I need you to help make dinner and watch for Aunt Rose and Uncle Rono!" _More like babysit Aunt Rose and Uncle Rono._

I turned on my heel. _I need a way to get out of this, I need a way to get out of this!_ I thought for a minute. My mouth opened even before I could tell it not to. _No, don't say it, no no n-_

"I have plans." I said seriously. "With a friend."

I could see her doubting the sincerity of my words. "Oh really? Well-"

"It's Jack!" I all but yelled. Her expression froze. I could almost see her weighing the options. _Let eldest daughter reconnect with kind of-friend I don't particularly like but feel that she needs to get socialize more and this would help her do it,_ or,_ let eldest daughter babysit her crazy drunken uncle who will undoubtedly embarrass her and the family for years._

Apparently she wanted to save me from shame and humiliation; "Fine, you can go. But be back before eleven!"

"Ok!" I hollered from my doorway. Running in I smiled at my stupid genius. _Even if I do have to go with _Jack,_ at least I'll be somewhat free tonight!_

**KK, don't kill me for not posting the 'date' thing with Jack yet! I'm still in the process of perfecting it! It will either be up tomorrow or Monday.**


	7. An Interesting Date pt 1

**THANK YOU FOR THE 50 REVIEWS! THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME! Let's shoot for another 10 for this chapter, k?**

**So my family is going on a trip and I decided to post this! I might not be able to post until Friday.**

"We only have like, four hours!" Kelsey screamed at Elle. They both were wearing extremely panicked expressions as they darted around the room, throwing items of clothing at me like I'm a freaking hamper. Normally Jessica would be freaking out with them, but instead she's sulking in a corner. Have I mentioned that she's _really_ disappointed that I would 'stoop so low' as to go out with Jack? 'How could you?' she had yelled at me. _I've been asking myself the same thing for the last two hours Jess._

But the real mistake came when I texted Kelsey and Elle and accidently let it slip that I had to 'go some stupid place with Jack' tonight.

And now here I am, being ushered into the bathroom with my armful of clothing, trying to keep up with my friend's crazy antics.

_Ugh._

I quickly pulled out the first outfit from the pile, a pink blouse with blue short-shorts. _Might as well get it over with…_

3 hours and 37 minutes before the 'date', they convinced me that the outfit they had found was 'the one.'

At 33 minutes they scrapped that.

21 minutes I screamed at them to stop being so picky.

20 minutes they screamed back with much more force than I thought humanly possible.

13 minutes I gave up and sulked with Jess as they rampaged through my closet.

5 minutes they pulled me up and shoved me back into the bathroom.

2 minutes I looked in horror at what they had chosen.

1 minute they tried to get me out of the bathroom.

At 2 hours and 59 minutes I refused.

At 44 minutes they snagged the lock-pick from my mother because she was curious about what I was wearing. _Traitor._

43 minutes they had the door open.

42 minutes I was clinging to the door frame.

39 minutes they overpowered me.

38 minutes Elle, Kelsey, and my mom looked at me with smug satisfaction.

35 minutes Jess snapped out of her depressing stupor and started guffawing at me.

34 minutes is when I exclaimed that _I don't do _miniskirts.

33 minutes is when they explained to me that _they. Don't. Care._

32 minutes is when glaring became my new normal expression.

And now, exactly 2 hours, 24 minutes, and 35 seconds before torture comes knocking on my door, (literally), I'm sitting at the kitchen table (there's 'better light' here), my eyelids are drooping from all of their excitement, and they are doing my makeup. Jess is just laughing at me and taking pictures with her iPod. Probably uploading them to Instagram or something evil like that.

And don't they get that I'm _tired?!_

oooOOOooo

7:56. Sigh.

Jessica, Elle, and Kelsey were all playing Wii Sports Resort as I waited for my certain doom. Great.

Groaning, I jumped up and started up the stairs.

"Where the heck do you think you're going?!" Kelsey looked up at me indignantly.

"The bathroom." I replied dryly.

Coming back down, I saw four things; 1) Kelsey yelling at the devil boy himself, 2) Jessica holding Jack down to the girls' level by his plaid-shirt collar, 3) Elle glaring at the brown haired boy, 4) a very _amused_-looking-object-of-interest.

I scowled and yanked down my skirt, taking the first steps downwards.

Oh yes. If you were wondering what the two devils dressed me in, I will indulge you.

I will admit, my slightly tousled hair is pretty cute, as are my smoky eyes, light flushed cheeks, and glistening lips. And I _love_ the neon fingernails! But there my love stops. Because then you get to my outfit.

I am currently wearing a spaghetti-strap/blue floral mini-skirt combo that they had somehow fashioned to look like a dress. I mean, the miniskirt _barely_ comes down to _almost _mid-thigh! The highest I wear skirts would be just above the knee! I mean, _freak!_ A miniskirt _and_ spaghetti straps? _Are they raving_ _mad?!_

So truth be told, I didn't really go to the bathroom. I dived into my closet and grabbed my light pink jean jacket that happens to go perfectly with my outfit (don't ask me how) and my gray leggings. Now, I'm not _totally_ stupid, so I _know_ that Elle will not let me wear both the jacket _and_ the leggings. So I simply rolled the leggings up under the skirt and prayed that no one will spot them until I get out.

Oh! I can't forget my shoes! I'm wearing my royal blue Uggs... which I consequently wore during the 'skirmish' last year. But I refuse to put them back! They're the only piece of clothing they put me in that I actually _like!_

Anyway, back to the present.

"What's going on here?"

Kelsey stopped mid-yell, saw my jacket, and started yelling again. "Why are you wearing _that?!_ TAKE IT OFF THIS INSTANT!"

"It gets cold at night!" I defended.

"That's no excuse! It's August in _California_ for crying out loud!" Kelsey was now _extremely_ red in the face.

Then Elle decided to join in. Great. "Yeah! The point of _not_ having a jacket is so your date can give you his and then you can snuggle and kiss and make-out and-" Jessica promptly covered her mouth. I shot her a grateful look.

Elle shook her off and looked for Jack for added support to her statement, but he was too distracted with staring at my exposed legs. Which in turn made me fidget with my stupid skirt.

My movement made Jack look up at me. His face flushed a little as his eyes met my glare. I slowly looked back at Elle and Kelsey.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but Jack isn't _wearing_ a jacket." The both took a double take at Jack, and then both scowled at him in disappointment.

"What?" He said, holding his hands up. "Like you said, it's August!"

I rolled my eyes and started out the door.

"Nuh-uh-uh Kim! Give me the Jacket!" Kelsey ordered, holding out her hand. I'm sure they could both see the desperation in my eyes because they started slowly creeping forward. Frantically, I grabbed Jack's hand and yanked him down the sidewalk in a run.

"KIMBERLY ANNE CRAWFORD!" Elle screeched, both of them running after me.

"Start the car, start the car!" I muttered to Jack as I yanked the door open and scrambled in. I slammed the door as Jack ran around and started the car. "_Shut the door!_" I shouted as Kelsey made a grab at his shirt. He smashed the door closed and the car shot forward down the road.

As the crazy girls disappeared in the rearview mirror I sighed and sunk into my seat. _Man, these leather seats feel like butter!_

"Well that was interesting, wasn't it!?" My eyes flashed up to Jack who was smiling down at me. I frowned a little and busied myself with grabbing the leggings that were bunched under my stupid skirt. "Now Kimmy-cat, I know that I'm hot and everything, but please refrain yourself from undressing until we're somewhere that no one can see us, or, in other words, more… private." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I wrinkled my nose at this and raised an eyebrow at him. "First of all Jack, I'm not _undressing,_" I said the word with disgust. "I'm unrolling my cleverly hidden leggings. Secon-"

"They aren't that cleverly hidden." He interrupted, watching me stuff one end into my boot and start unrolling the other one.

I gave him a death-glare. He just laughed.

"Eyes on the road!" I finally yelled, causing him to smirk. "Anyways, as I was saying before _someone_ rudely interrupted me, what gave you the right to call me Kimmy-cat?"

"I came up with it." He replied simply.

"Yes, but it's a nickname."

He made a noncommittal grunt.

"And don't you have to be friends for a nickname?"

After I said that we sat in silence for quite a while, Jack staring straight out the window. I'm not really sure if it was awkward for him too, but it was starting to bug me. So I turned the radio on.

Only it was filled with static. I couldn't hear a thing, and I quickly turned it off.

Apparently the Universe _wants_ me to suffer today.

So I shut my eyes for just a few moments…

"Are we really not friends?" The whisper was so quiet that I thought that I had imagined it for a moment, until it came again more forcefully; "We really aren't?"

I cracked an eyelid open and looked up at Jack, who was still stonily staring ahead. I sighed and nestled back into the comfy seat.

"I'm not really sure."

"How in the world can you not be sure if I'm your friend or not?"

I sighed again. "Jack, let me explain something to you. You were an easy person to pick for a friend. You were tough, thoughtful, caring, kind, and just an amazing kid. Even if Jess didn't see it."

He chuckled, but it was low and strained. "Yeah, she really doesn't like me." He paused and then whispered; "What do you mean 'were'?"

"Well, you changed. I mean, yes, you always had a temper, as I should know," I winced and rubbed my stomach. "But in sixth grade you were still the same kid I knew! Then when I came back four years later, you don't even recognize me! You didn't recognize the kid you told all your secrets to, the kid who helped you with Karate, who held you for hours after your grandpa died!" I was yelling now, but surprisingly, no tears came. Just my resilient voice, which was breaking in a few places. "Why did you change?" I asked forcefully.

He just blinked at me in bewilderment and returned to driving. I snorted. _Typical. He asks for answers, and I give them. I ask for them back, and all I get is stony silence and a static-filled radio._

oooOOOooo

Twenty minutes later, we arrive at the Movie Theater. Finally! I mean, I thought we were going to be in that stinking car with that stupid quietness _forever!_

I got out before Jack could come around and open the door for me. I stretched my legs and arms, but before I could get a good look at what was playing tonight, a warm hand covered my eyes while another encircled my waist.

"Jack, honey." I started out sweetly, sarcasm dripping from my voice like honey. "Sweetie. Are you going to let me go?"

"Why darling!" He said with mock-shock, his words taking on a distinct southern twang. "Why would I do that when you're being such a sweet sugar-plumb?"

My eyes narrowed underneath his fingers, as I fought a laugh. "Are you mocking my native accent?"

I gasped as Jack suddenly walked me forwards, almost tripping me into a gutter. "Maybe," he whispered in my ear, his warm breath sending goose-bumps down my back. "Or maybe," he said louder in his fake-southern twang again, "you and your Tennessean accent need to light up a bit, sweet thing!"

_And the goose-bumps are gone._

"Is Tennessean a word?"

"I think so…" he trailed off as I felt him open the door and lead me inside, him still blocking my vision.

"So what's playing tonight?" I asked towards the direction that I assumed the cashier was sitting.

"Nuh-uh-uh, Little Miss Sugar-Plumb. You'll just have to wait and see." I sighed and stood there impatiently, trying to listen to what Jack was saying to the lady that was running the cashier. All I could hear was a bunch of giggling, so she had to be under the age of eighteen. And must also like men who need anger-management classes.

_Finally,_ and I mean _finally_, we walked over to the right. I heard the buzzing sound of the door opening and Jack ushered me inside, finally uncovering my eyes. I looked around and saw that almost no one was there. I turned to the boy's brown eyes questionably.

"It doesn't start until eight-forty five, so we've got about twenty-five minutes to chill." He said, answering my silent question. "You want anything to drink?"

"I can pay for my own." I said as I walked towards the counter. And Jack, acting like a four-year-old, pouted his lower lip out and stepped out in front of me. We stared each other down for a moment, until my fist went flying towards his face. On instinct his hand captured mind and stalled it in mid-air.

His pout turned into a smirk. "You probably shouldn't have done that."

I smirked too. "Famous words Jack. Famous words." And then my leg went crashing for his head, which he ducked.

We had a mini-fight that lasted all of four minutes until I was pinned to the ground I let out a small scream of annoyance. He laughed and pulled me up, dusting my jacket off. _Of course. The guy misses almost _all_ of his summer training and he _still_ manages to beat me! And we're in the same belt!_

My head hung a little in defeat. "Fine. You can pay. I want a Pepsi and some Muddy Bears." I sulked as we headed up to the counter, Jack chuckling all the way.

While we were walking up to the counter, I noticed a girl about our age with long brown hair was staring at us curiously, probably brought out by all the commotion. As we neared she kept her eyes on Jack, the confusion clear in her blue eyes.

I looked at Jack, wondering what she was seeing. I mean, yes, I will admit that he looks pretty good. Karate will do that for you. But other than that, he was just scouring through his wallet. I had to stop him from banging into the sharp edge of the glass display. His head flashed up to thank me but we both stopped and stared at the girl, who had just made a choking sound and was now staring transfixed at Jack, her glassy eyes gleaming. Then she just ran out of view.

Jack looked at me, apprehension in his eyes. I sighed. Probably one of his old girlfriends. About a minute later an older woman came in and helped us.

oooOOOooo

A few minutes after the movie started I was transfixed. It was some type of action/mystery/paranormal movie, and so far we had only met two of the main characters. Elizabeth, the sister of the person named Carson who had disappeared, and Peter, the father of Elizabeth, Carson, and their youngest, Nathan. And the best part of this movie? _It's in 3D!_

Jack slowly put his arm around my seat. I rolled my eyes, but let him leave his arm there anyway.

"Do you want some popcorn?" He whispered for about the tenth time. _What is with him?_ It seemed the longer the movie went, the antsier he seemed to get.

"No!" I whisper-shouted, earning some dirty glares from the people in front of us. It was a pretty packed place, this being the second day that this movie had played in theaters. I toned my voice down a notch. "I have my Pepsi. Now would you just enjoy the movie?"

He kept quiet after that. I sucked in a gasp as a sleek black car careened into the side of a bridge. The fire seemed to come out of the screen and I could almost imagine the heat of the fire licking my face!

Jack's leg started moving uncontrollably. I gave him an odd look that he didn't catch and hesitantly patted his knee. "What's wrong with you? You've never been scared of movies before!"

"I'm not scared!" He complained. "It's just…" He trailed off.

"Exactly. Now let me enjoy the freaking movie!" Jack made some kind of half strangled sound as I rolled my eyes and turned around.

I immediately froze. "What the…"

On a bed that definitely _wasn't_ his bed, and on a movie screen that he _should not be on,_ sat the perfect face of Jack Brewer.

**DID YOU SEE THAT COMING?! Review and _tell me!_ I wanna know...**

**So guys... good/bad news! There should only be about four chapters left! WHOOH! And while I'm gone I'll get an Online chapter done!**


	8. An Interesting Date pt 2

**So hi… I'm a slacker. I could have totally had this up two days ago… but… I didn't have time for one thing. Anyway, yesterday I forced myself to finish this just for you guys! So, here you go!**

**I'll try to have the next one out soon. Like, probably in two days or maybe even one if I'm **_**really**_** on the ball.**

**Oh, and please review! I want to know what you think will happen and what you think of Jack by now!**

"_Nathan!"_Elizabeth's voice rang through the theater. She glowered at him on the screen. _"Do you know what dad would do to you if he saw you sleeping with her?!"_

I only snapped about halfway out of my stupor.

I watched the Jack in the bed lean back on the unknown bed with his ever-so-famous 'Brewer smirk'.

"_He's never here."_ He said on the screen smugly. _"Besides, I'll be eighteen next month. By then they will have found Carson and this fling will be over. I'll be graduated and I'll be out of this H***-hole."_

It was then that I realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt. And that there was a head of shiny blonde hair next to him.

It cut to Elizabeth and she just shook her head and muttered; _"How can he be so ****** oblivious…"_, and headed out of the room in a whirlwind of rage.

I sat there with an open mouth as I watched Jack roll over and stroke the shiny blonde hair. It stirred after a little bit and a girl with beautiful, dark green eyes blink up at him. She smiled lovingly and stretched her arms out, making me immediately notice that she was wearing no. Top. Whatsoever. Elizabeth's words echoed around my mind and my heart jumped into my throat. '_If he saw you sleeping with her, saw you sleeping with her…'_

And then, as the blonde girl turned over onto her back, I saw Jack carefully maneuver his body on top of hers and their lips met passionately. I'm sure their tongues where meshed in there somewhere too.

That was the final blow and my legs acted as if on their own, standing me up to my normal height. But my eyes stayed glued to the screen, my ears either not paying attention or not hearing the whispers of annoyance from the people seated behind me.

Every moan they made, every shudder she gave, felt like someone was twisting a knife further and further into my skin. My feet started to unevenly falter across the ground, slowly taking me down the row, towards the aisle. I became slightly aware that the 'real' Jack was stuttering, but most of my concentration was still on what the people on the screen were _saying_, rather than what my cheat of a date was _trying_ to say. _How can he expect_me_to even_try _to be his friend when he keeps something like this from me?!_

I heard a thump and my head immediately turned to see Jack had fallen to the wooden floor in the mystery bedroom. He laughed and jumped up, grabbing his shirt and which was sitting at the foot of the bed and slung it on. He shrugged jeans over his boxers and my heart calmed a little bit. _So he wasn't_completely_naked in that bed… the whole time._

But as my shock ebbed a little, fury came in times ten. I pushed my way through the aisle with much more force, driven on by the fact that Jack had recovered from his little 'fall-out' and was making his way towards me.

I finally stepped out by the two strings of lights and made a break for it. Regrettably, I felt an arm wrap around my waist.

_And I didn't make it… figures. Every single time I try to get away from him…_

"Let. Me. Go!" I whisper-yelled. He didn't reply. Instead I felt his other arm lifting my legs, the warmth from his toned arm soaking into my skin. And there was the moment where I started kicking and biting.

He swore a few times and clamped a hand over my mouth; I bit it. He cussed again and released my face, making me start screaming. But my relief was short lived.

"Oh, you wanna play it _that_ way?" He asked me slyly. I could see the gears of a master-plan turning underneath all that chocolate hair. I started thrashing again and opened my mouth to scream _'help'_or something else to annoy the poor theatre people, but I was silenced by his lips.

_He's kissing me… is this a good thing or a bad thing?_For a minute I let my whole body immerse into the kiss, careful to clamp my hands to my side. My mind slowly went fuzzy.

Then my world snapped back; _he's kissing me with the same lips that the preppy blonde made out with._ A shudder of disgust traveled down my spine and I forcefully pushed his face, and his dangerously addicting lips, away from me and successfully got my legs down, though he was still holding my waist. Then I started beating him.

"You" _– slap –_"jerk!" _– claw –_"What" _– punch –_"gave" _– kick –_ "you" _– slap –_"the" _– kick –_"right" _– flip –_"to kiss me?!"

My face heated with rage, I stood up and started to walk over his groaning body. But as I was taking that simple step a hand flashed out and yanked on my ankle, almost making me take a face plant. I scowled at the boy on the ground and continued walking out of the theater, ignoring the shocked and/or indecorous stares I was receiving.

"_KIM!_ I don't think you understand! Let me explain!" His voice went in through one ear and out the other. My feet just kept moving.

Finally, I reached the theater door and grimaced at the bright light. I looked down at my phone and was about to text someone, anyone, to come get me before Jack recovered and started chasing after me. When I was almost past the candy-counter I stopped and turned around.

I was looking at least fifteen different men and women with cameras. _Paparazzi,_ my mind whispered. I watched a brown-haired girl, the same one who had run away from Jack, talking to them and gesturing towards the doors I had just came through. _Well now I know what her problem was…_ I thought dryly.

Making a split-second decision I walked up to the big group of angry-looking grungy-type people.

"You said he was gonna be here!" A bald man with a strong accent yelled. The chick's blue eyes widened.

"He was here! I swear! He's just watching the movie!"

"Why in the world would someone come and watch _his own_ movie?" A woman asked incredulously.

"He had a girl with him…" She trailed off, looking troubled.

"So he wasn't here." The same bald man said, sounding disgusted by the fact that not only did he have to drive all the way here, but his subject of interest wasn't there for him to expose.

I decided this to be a good time to interrupt. "Oh no, he's here all right."

The girl spun around and looked at me, her eyebrows shooting up. Her glossy lips pulled back into a smile and she looked back at the paparazzi. "You see! I _knew_ that he was here! This is the gir-"

I clamped a hand over the girl's annoying yapper. _I'm not getting mobbed by paparazzi. Not today, not_ever.

I smiled charmingly at the bald man and gestured towards the doors that lead to the movie that I was just watching. "He is in there, and he'll be out shortly."

His eyebrows rose. _Clearly he has had enough of teenage girls today._ "Just trust me!" I pleaded.

He sighed. "Fine. You've got two minutes until we leave."

"Just wait." I said, beaming. I leaned against the counter, pushing the girl next to me so that I could shut her up again if she tried to say something I did_not_ want to get out.

It was, oh, seven seconds or so before Jack shoved through the doors, slightly limping. "Kim!" He shouted, his eyes obviously only looking for one thing only. Then he spotted the mass of lenses and bad hairdos standing by me and his mouth popped open. And then he was lost behind a wall of flashes.

_Sick em' boys._

And then I smiled sweetly at the girl, patted her head, and walked out.

oooOOOooo

A sleek, blue sports car parked on the curb and Jerry walked out of it in a dark leather jacket. My eyebrows rose. _Who knew that Jerry owns such a cool ride?_

"Yo!" He called out to me, walking around the car. "So I heard that the date didn't go very well."

"Where'd you hear _that_ from?" I asked sarcastically as he sat down on the sidewalk next to me.

"You." _He can really be that bad at misinterpreting sarcasm? Really?_

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Well, it was fine, until I saw Jack on a freaking movie screen!"

He looked at me, confused. "You didn't know about that?"

"I was supposed to?"

"Um…" he scratched his neck nervously. "Jack said that he'd tell you in an email or something over the summer."

"Well that never happened." We both sat there, staring at the asphalt. After a while Jerry started picking up pebbles and tried to hit the top of a lamppost with them. After about five minutes I stood up and walked over to the car door. It was locked. I walked around to the driver's door and saw one of those key pads on the door. You know, the ones where if you locked your keys in the car you can type in a code and it unlocks the door? Yeah, one of those. I stopped to think for a minute and then typed in _1-1-1-1-1._

_Click_

_Well that was stupidly easy._

Then I busied myself with walking _back_around to the passenger's side, slipping my seatbelt on, and rolling down the window to see Jerry, now standing up, cursing as he kept missing. And missing. And missing.

"_Jerry!_" I screamed, making him almost fall over in shock. "Can we _please_ just go somewhere else? I'm sure that by now Jack has escaped the paparazzi and is probably looking for me. _And we're only three blocks away from that freaking theater!_"

"Ok, I'm coming! Calm down mamacita! Yeesh!" He muttered as he walked over to his door and sunk into the expensive leather seats. _Seems like Jack and Jerry have the same taste in car interiors. Typical._

"Where are we going Chica?" He asked, turning the radio onto Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes. _Sure._His _radio works._

"I dunno. Anywhere. Anywhere away from here." I could feel him staring at me for a minute. Then he silently put the key into the ignition and we drove off.

oooOOOooo

"Jerry, why are we at a KFC?"

"I'm hungry." He replied simply, walking up to the door. I slowly trailed behind, rubbing my head. A migraine was budding.

We walked in to oldies music and a warm tile décor. I sighed and watched Jerry order a root beer float and a _whole bucket_ of chicken. _Now how is he going to eat all of that?!_

Wait, scratch that sentence. The only boy I know who eats more than Jerry is Eddie, and that's saying something.

Walking over to them, I ordered a small soda and wandered over to get myself a Pepsi. Now, I usually _hate_ caffeine, it makes my heart beat fast and that scares me, but I _desperately_ need that energy! (And plus the Pepsi is cold... yummy.)

I sat across from Jerry in a booth, him on the edge of his seat, waiting for his truck-load of chicken, me watching the small TV that was hanging up by the cash register out of pure boredom.

"Jerry?" The lady said at the counter. Jerry immediately sprung up and grabbed his float and bucket.

I didn't even notice him return; _"This is Gossip-Central and we're bringing you a special sudden report! It seems budding actor and Karate-hottie Jackson Brewer had a date earlier today! Witnesses report that they had – get this – a_physical_fight in the middle of the movie! It sounds like this feisty lady is also big on martial arts! But what does all of this mean for actress Catherine Arita?"_ They inserted a picture of the blonde that Jack was in the bed with._"Did they break up? Or, more importantly, could Jack be_cheating_on Catherine? And_who is_this mystery girl?"_

And then to my shock, they showed a picture of the backside of me, my lightly curled hair cascading down my back as I walked away. It was blurry, but it was definitely me.

"_Does Jack have a thing for blondes? More will be told tomorrow at our regular scheduled show. This has been Maria Smith with Gossip-Central, and have a good evening."_

Jerry, oblivious to what had just happened, was happily spooning the ice cream into his mouth. I slowly laid my head in my hands. _And there, ladies and gentleman, goes my life. Goodbye walking on the street. Goodbye school. Goodbye lying and then being forced to work at the library. From now on I shall be a hermit named Charles. And someday when I emerge and ask people stupid questions, they will ask if I've lived under a rock my whole life, and I will not argue, because they will be right._

I sighed and grabbed Jerry's root beer float, ignoring his protests and grabbing the extra spoon that was sitting on the table next to him. I spooned about half of the ice cream into my Pepsi. _I don't care how unsanitary Jerry's germs are. I need this._

Then I scowled and ate it.

oooOOOooo

"Thanks Jerry." I said quietly, stepping out of the car. He gave me a two-fingered salute and drove away.

I made my way onto the concrete porch and took a big breath. _Time to face the whirlwind._

I came into screaming, Aunt Rose scrubbing an unknown substance off the wall, and a blushing Tayler. I didn't even ask, I just pushed through the mess and started up the stairs.

"Kimmy!" I froze. _Uncle Rono. Looks like he got out the vodka again._ "We all saw you on that TV honey!" He started coughing for a minute and then regained his voice; "What a smart move Kimmy-girl! Did you do that for pu-umm…-pub-publicity?"

I clenched my hands and stomped up to my room. _If a drunk slob could tell that's me who can't?!_

Falling face down on my bed I let out a frustrated scream that was fortunately muffled in my blanket. I fingered the fuzz on it and looked at my alarm clock. _11:34 P.M._

_Time to go to bed and not get up in the morning._

I slipped on my aqua shorts, got a quick shower, and then, half an hour later, I was still lying on my bed, wide awake.

After lying there for five minutes I decided to read.

_Thump_

My head shot up and I looked around the room, confused.

_Thump_

I slowly got up and walked around my room before I heard it again;

_Thump_

_What the heck?!_ I scanned the room, before I heard a _ping_ and walked towards my window. I unlocked it and slid the glass and the bug-screen up. _Please don't be there, please don't be there…_

"Kim!" I cringed. _And he's here._"Do you know how freaking long it took me to get away from those stupid people?!"

His brown eyes and hair looked black from the darkness that was surrounding him like a blanket, but even I could tell that he was glaring at me.

"Do I care?" I hissed back.

"You should!" Then he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I'm just really annoyed right now."

"Well could you be a little quieter? My family is probably in bed right now!"

"Then come down here."

I looked at him incredulously for a moment. Then I said sarcastically; "And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Jump and I'll catch you!"

_Yeah. Catch me. Right. He'll probably let me splat on the lawn like bird poop._

I sighed. "Stay there, I'm coming down." Opening my closet I grabbed my brown slipper-boots and ran downstairs, slipping through the slide-door in the back. I know for a fact that the front door is constantly monitored by cameras. Then I walked around the house, cursing as I stumbled, which happened _a lot,_ and finally found the impatient, disheveled dark haired boy that had disturbed my well-deserved reading session.

"What do you want?" I asked, crossing my arms indignantly. And for once he didn't flash those pearly-whites. For once he didn't smirk or laugh at my stubborn attitude. For once he didn't toss a joke my way, hoping it would provoke me. For once he was totally serious.

"To talk." He said simply. Then he grabbed my hand and led me away. I frowned but followed. I stupidly wondered what he thought he do to make what had happened disappear. _Isn't curiosity what killed the cat?_

I guess I just can't help my inquisitive nature.

After walking for about ten minutes – in total silence, might I add – we reached Jack's destination.

"A ball park? Really? I mean, I know you played baseball a little in second grade but…"

"Don't you recognize this?" His eyes blazed as he glanced over the expansive grass. I followed his gaze but didn't see anything familiar. After a few minutes he pointed to a huge silver rock that was shining in the moonlight at the opposite end of the park. The same one that we had played on as kids. But I hadn't been back to this ballpark for ages… Ever since sixth grade, for obvious reasons.

"Oh…" I breathed out. "I didn't know that they still had that."

"They didn't. It was moved to the front of the city office building. But last week I had them move it back here. Apparently being somewhat famous has its advantages." He smiled wanly, still avoiding my gaze. "We were actually supposed to come here after the movie…"

He trailed off as I started across the freshly-cut lawn. I could hear him following me, our footsteps soft and muted. Getting closer I could see that someone had repainted it. It was _much_ shinier than I ever remembered it being, but it was still cool and rough against my palms. Suddenly, two hands lifted me, gasping, up to the top.

Jack hopped up beside me. "Thank you. Thank you for this." I said quietly.

In response he grabbed my hand. For a moment I contemplated seizing it back and demand answers. Answers to questions I wanted to ask _so badly._

They ran through my head; _Why didn't you tell me that you wanted to be an actor? Why was I the last to know? Did you see the report? And who is Catherine? Are you dating her?_And most importantly; _Do you even_have_any feelings for me? Or is this all just a scam?_

But I bit my tongue, something I rarely do around Jack. Somehow that boy and his attitude always provoked me in ways that shouldn't be possible. I was constantly fighting between my feelings of love and hate for him. _But right now, he isn't the normal Jack._

So I let him have his moment.

And then his moment turned magical.

He gently leant me back, letting me use his arm like a cushion. Then my breath was taken away. "The stars…" I whispered. "They're so…"

"Beautiful." He murmured. I could feel him looking at me, even though my eyes were wide with wonder as I stared up at the twinkling lights. "Just like you." It was so faint, I swear only the wind could hear it. I was sure that it wasn't meant for my ears. But somehow it still reached me.

I kept silent, my breath hitching as he shifted his arm from under my hair. He leaned over and softly molded his lips onto mine. And right there, that kiss meant more than any apology he had ever given to me.

And then he was gone.

**Aww…**

**Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. End of Summer Party

**Hey guys, I forgot to do a disclaimer.  
**

**I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT! EVEN THOUGH I HAVE A REALLY COOL SHIRT THAT SAYS "KICKIN' IT LIKE A NINJA"!**

**I love that shirt for obvious reasons. Hehehe...**

**Btw, THANK YOU FOR THE EXTRA 9 REVIEWS! I originally had 50, asked for 10 more, and then ended up with 69 reviews! YAY!**

**So, if we can get 83 reviews, I will update faster.**

**Anyway:**

**I'M SUCH A FREAKING SLACKER! (Story of my life. If you want to take your anger out on my lengthy updates, just PM me or yell at me in the reviews. I seriously give you permission to yell at me. Go ahead. I deserve it.)**

"Why do I have to go?" My cousin Riker whined. His sister Angel just rolled her eyes.

"Because, you big baby, you're a senior now and it's the biggest dance of the year! Even bigger than prom!" He pouted more. I decided to intervene while wrapping a strand of hair around the curler.

"Do you not like who I set you up with?"

He looked at me sarcastically as only us Crawfords can. "Yes. She is the most charming, funny, charismatic, beautiful girl I have ever met; in three years after I'm almost done with college we are going to get married, have two kids named Bobinette and Charlio and a designer poodle and mastiff mix named Rollo the Great. Especially since I don't even know what she looks like."

"Invite me to the wedding!" I grinned cheekily at him in the mirror. He just ran a hand through his beach-blonde hair in annoyance.

Angel laughed. "Don't feel bad Riker! At least you _know_ what charismatic means! Miracles do happen!" She ignored Riker's glares and sashayed out of the bathroom, yelling at me over her shoulder; "I'm going to get your outfit Kimmy!"

She was gone before I could even yell at her for the name-calling.

Huffing, I went to work curling another stray strand of blonde. Riker hopped onto the cream counter and watched me with his dark blue eyes. "So how are you holding up?"

I looked at him in a moment in disbelief. "Well you just get _right_ to the point, don't ya." I said drily. "How do you even know about that anyway?"

"Celeste."

I snorted. _Figures. That girl can never keep her trap shut._

Celeste is my other cousin. My Uncle Drake and Aunt Jasmine have five kids, and most of them have perfect control of the tragedy that is word-vomiting. But their second oldest, Celeste, was cursed with the ability to talk your ear off in ninety seconds or less. Be as that may, I _always_ go to her when I need help with boys. So naturally I told her about Jack.

Not the _kissy-kissy _part by the rock, I'm not _that_ stupid, but about him leaving. First she screeched in the phone ;_ "You know Jackson Brewer?! What the heck, what the heck! You've got to let me meet him! I'm dying to go on a date with that big hunk of a man! _(In which I intercepted: 'Celeste, he's like three years younger than you... and hunk of a man? What?!' to which she payed no attention whatsoever to.)_ I can't believe that Jackson Brewer is your Jack! YOUR JACK! EEEEEEEKKKKKKK!" _Then she said some other... um... _things_ that I will not say, as it's not really... well _appropriate_ to say in front of a children based audience. Or anyone for that matter.

Now here's where she (_finally_) gave me the advice;_ "In my experience, as it is vast and wonderful, if a guy just up and disappears with no explanation to you, then he doesn't deserve your time. Even if he is the amazing hotness that is Jackson Brewer."_

Yeah like that helped. IT'S NOT LIKE I WASN'T TRYING TO FORGET HIM BEFORE OR ANYTHING!

I sighed and pulled the last curl off the barrel. Then I hopped up beside him. "It's ok, I guess. At least, I wasn't thinking about him until you brought it up..." I narrowed my eyes dangerously at him and he slowly raised his hands in surrender. _That's right Riker Crawford, star quarterback and three-time state championship winner. Be afraid._

Then one of his tan hands flashed out and pulled on my curls, effectively mussing them._ "Hey!" _I yowled. "It took me forty freaking minutes to do these!" He jumped down and ran away, snickering like a four year old. I huffed and crossed my arms. _Boys. Even when you're related to them they're still the stupidest things you'll ever meet._

oooOOOooo

"Hey, when did you get here?" Jerry yelled over the blaring music. He usually wouldn't be here because he obviously doesn't go to this school (neither do I) but their DJ had flaked last minute and he was the only guy they could find. Currently he's on break, grabbing some salsa and chips.

"Like an hour ago." I said, leaning against the pink plastic table. He raised an eyebrow.

"And..." He said, gesturing with a chip.

"And...?"

"How is it?!"

"Well," I had to actually stop and think about that one. "The music is loud, the punch is horrible, or so I've heard from Grace-"

"It's spiked!" He injected cheerfully, causing my nose to wrinkle in disgust.

"And I'm not too wild about the whole 'pink and blue' theme. Those are not the colors for summer. Maybe Easter."

"But..."

"But... I suppose... that it hasn't been that bad." He grinned at me and I promptly rolled my eyes, grabbing some of the water from a near-by platter. _Let's hope it's not vodka._

We stood in silence for a minute until Jerry broke it; "So, Grace is here, huh?"

My eyes flashed to him trying to pull of his poorly thought out I-don't-care-I'm-all-swagger poker-face.

"Yeah, I set her up with my cousin Riker." After a minute I smirked. "Why, does jerry have a little crush?"

His dark brown eyes peered at me under his furrowed eyebrows. "No." He said, crossing his arms like a two year old.

Laughing, I brought my drink up to my lips. But before I could even taste the liquid my cup was jostled from my hand. As I watched it fall and splatter all over the polished wood floor I heard a very familiar voice.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you- Kim?"

I whirled around and felt my eyes widen in shock.

There, looking like a Greek god, (I can say that, we kissed!) was Jackson Richard Brewer. He had a hoodie and aviators on, (probably hiding from his stupid _fans_), but you know a kid for most of your life and you'll recognize him anywhere. Even though I couldn't see his eyes, I knew that they were trained on mine.

It was kind of unnerving.

Jerry walked around me, oblivious to the tension in the air and held his hand out for their signature handshake. Jack finally snapped out of it and they did their weird hand thing and bro-hugged.

I coldly turned back around and loaded a blue plate with random party-food, still keeping an ear on their conversation.

"So dude, why the hoodie?"

"Jerry, really? I mean, really?"

"Ok... Fine. Don't tell me. But why are you here dude? You said that you were leaving for LA yesterday!"

_Wait, LA? What?_

"Yeah, slight change of plans." He chuckled nervously. "So apparently my agent set up this contest I didn't know about, and someone won it in this school. So I'm singing one of my singles tonight form my album that's coming out next week."

_Wait... Singing? I mean, Jack never sings in front of anyone!_ The chips in my ands were reduced to crumbs. _Not even me._

I sighed and spotted Grace and Jessica on the opposite side of the huge gym. After robotically pushing through the crowd I slunk into a seat, a sour expression fixed on my face.

"Woah girl, what's got you all up in a twist?" One elegant black eyebrow arched as Jessica's warm brown eyes examined me. They reminded me of Jack. _What, do his freaking eyes run through the family or something?!_

I huffed and dropped my face into my hands.

"Trouble in paradise?" Jessica asked, a smirk blooming on her face as I fixed her with my trademark glare.

"What could _possibly_ posses you to say that? And why are you even here?!"

She sighed and dipped a chip into her pile of guacamole. "My _dear cousin _invited me here." She spat. Her eyes narrowed. "But he ditched me and I haven't found him since. Imagine my surprise when I saw Gracie here!"

Grace had gotten up and was now blatantly flirting with some of Riker's friends. We watched her giggle and twirl her hair for a while.

"Well that's out of character."

"I think she may be a tad drunk." I said.

"Hm. Well that would explain it."

I turned back to my chex mix. "Yeah. Anyway, I saw your idiotic cousin." She flashed back to me.

"How are you?" Her eyes were full of concern. Yeah, so I might have told her about Jack and what happened in the middle of the night... on the rock... with the stars... and the cuddling...

I know what you're thinking. Why would I tell her since she is Jack's cousin and hates him _unconditionally?_ Well, the answer is quite simple really. She nabbed my journal and demanded answers.

Yeah, and used a bit of blackmail.

But that's Jess. That's who she is. A caring, loving, loyal, ornery, touchy, manipulative sixteen year old.

Yep, that's her.

"I'm fine. We said like, two words to each other. Actually, I didn't even talk. I'm fine being another worthless girl in his eyes."

"Don't give me that." She said sharply. "You are not ok with this, and neither am I!" She added as I fixed her with a disbelieving look. "You're just in denial."

I sighed tiredly. "And what am I in denial about again?"

"You like Jack."

I stared at her coldly. She stared right back.

Finally I broke the silence; "Are you insane?!" I screeched. Grace, Riker, and some other idiots from the football stared at me as if a foot had suddenly sprouted from the side of my face. Huffing, I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back.

"I've never been _insane_, per say. I'm just stating facts. No need to go all 'ninja' on me girl."

I frowned and started eating again, throwing sulky glances at Riker, who was still staring at me in confusion.

oooOOOooo

Jessica's POV

"I'm bored!" I whined, my head lying on the table. We had been sitting here for like an hour, and after playing Angry Birds for a while my phone died.

Kim's tired eyes turned to look at me. "Then why don't you drive home? And take me along with you?"

"Ok, if I could have actually brought my _own_ car, trust me, we would be anywhere _but_ here." I spat. "But no! My mother just _had_ to make me go with that stupid... idiotic! UGH!" My fist slammed onto the table, along with my forehead.

"Yeah, and to think. I actually wanted to come."

"You know, we always could just ditch and, I don't know, walk somewhere else!"

Kim looked at me like I was stupid. "Really? Um, this town is like an hour from Seaford, and twice as big. Plus, I don't know about you but I don't know my way around this place. But if you do, by all means, _go!"_ She started shooing me with her hands. I glared.

Suddenly, Jerry's voice boomed over the speakers; "Ladies and dudes! One very lucky girl," he paused to grab her name from an envelope, "Serena Davies, was the lucky winner! Her name was chosen, along with the song she wanted a sneak preview of from Jack Brewer's debut album 'Running Away'. Serena, come up here please!" He took the microphone away from his face and started clapping, the rest of the student body slowly following. A very nervous-looking brunette practically sprinted onto the stage, grinning widely. Kim snorted.

"Now," Jerry started, directing the girl over to the side of the stage, "Please welcome Jackson Brewer singing 'She Rocks My Heart'!"

The girls, who had not figured out what was going on before, joined the rest of the screaming multitude. My brown haired cousin leaped up from the crowd, shed his sunglasses and hoodie, causing many girls to gasp. (Yeah. So apparently Jack is "ripped" and he looks "hot" when he removes anything from his "totally toned torso". Um... yeah. I never got it either.) He tossed them out into the crowd, where multiple cat-fights broke out.

Then he grinned, ran a hand through his hair, effectively mussing it, (to which I rolled my eyes to), and took the microphone from Jerry after they did they're weird hand shake thing.

"Hey guys, how are you all doing?" He grinned stupidly at the crowd, and then focused on one blonde girl. "I would like to dedicate this song to Ki-" His eyes widened for a moment and his grin wavered. I felt Kim stiffen up beside me. Then Jack seemingly shook himself out of it and resumed smiling idiotically. "Catherine! My co-star from my debut movie, 'Running Out of Lights'!"

Jack took out his hand and helped a very frail blonde onto the stage. She grinned haughtily and wrapped an arm around his waist possessively as the music started. I heard Kim grunt and looked over to see her repeatedly banging her head onto the plastic table.

"Kim..."

She looked up at me; "Bad memories." Then she got up, shoved through the dancing masses, and was lost from my sight.

oooOOOooo

"Well that concert took long enough." I muttered drily to myself. After an encore Jack had sung like twenty more songs - most weren't even his. So I ended up sitting here. Alone. For like two hours, listening to my cousin woo the entire female population of this stupid polluted town.

And who even knows where Grace is! Probably making out with Riker in a closet or something.

Sigh.

Standing up, I grabbed my black sequined purse and started to weave through the crowd, trying to find Jerry. He lives like a block away from me and _maybe_, just _maybe_ he'll be ready to go soon and drive me back. I sure hope so, because knowing Jack and his flirting tendencies, he's gonna be here a while.

I finally located the Latino packing up his collection of CDs and his gigantic stereo.

"Hey, you leaving soon?"

He jumped a little and looked up at me, shocked. "You're here too?! Man! I thought it would end with Grace, Kim, and Jack!"

"Yes. I'm here. Big whoop. Now, are you leaving soon?"

"Uh..." He trailed off uncomfortably. "Jack kind of promised to introduce me to some of the girls... so..."

I sighed in annoyance and walked away. _So much for that plan. Guess I'll have to wait for Casanova, wherever he may be, to get done kissing or flirting or whatever._

I was just settling back down into my seat when a large hand roughly hauled me up. I spun around and met brown eyes that matched my own.

My eyes narrowed and I shoved at him, trying to yank my arm back to no avail. _Dang. I really should've been more serious in karate class instead of taking up dancing as my hobby._

"Where's Kim?" Even though he didn't show it, I could here his voice waver sloppily. It was strange because I had never heard him like this, but I still knew what it meant.

_Great. Casanova's drunk._

I sighed. "I don't know. She left me all alone to listen to your torture a few hours ago."

Jack groaned and started angrily muttering under his breath. I could only guess that he was swearing.

Then he started yanking me through the crowd, which was thankfully still thick. _Can't have any love-sick fourteen-year-olds thinking that I would steal their precious Jack Brewer from them._

Eventually we got into the school hallway. Jack's tan hand flew to the first knob he found and he quickly pushed me inside. Following after me, he closed the door behind him. Then he let out a _huge_ gust of air.

"What do you mean Kim's _gone?!" _He said each word slowly.

"I mean, Jackson, that she _left_. A long time ago. I'd be surprised if she's even still in the building!"

He groaned and started punching the door, leaving a few dents. _I'm suprised it doesn't fly open. _Then he started tearing the apart the rest of the abandoned classroom. I just sat there calmly in the eye of the storm.

Fiveish minutes later he slunk against the wall, his shoulders shaking. I hesitantly reached out for him, until his face came up and I realized he was laughing.

Yep_._ The day has finally come. _Jackson Richard Brewer has cracked._

I backed away again. I am _not_ going to stand by an insane black belt.

"So when did she leave?" He asked after he got his breath back.

"When you made that fatal mistake with Catherine. You only had one more letter to say Jack. K-I-M. You were missing the freaking M! But no, you just had to ask Catherine up, who all of those stupid gossip shows thinks your dating! I mean really Jack?! What a way to act after you blatantly ignored her after the date!"

_"She walked out on me!"_

"Yeah, but you freaking deserved it! You never told her you were even doing a movie! Much less that you were a character like that!"

Jack sighed and ran a hand over his face. Then both of his hands clamped my shoulders and he pushed me down into a seat, kneeling down by me. He stared straight into my eyes. "Look, I need you," he pulled a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and held it up in front of me, "to give Kim this."

I looked at it suspiciously and narrowed my eyes. "And why in the world would I do that?" _It's probably something else that will tear Kim's insides out._

"Because. It - it explains everything that's, well, happened this last year." He sighed and looked down. "And maybe, if everything goes ok, she'll forgive me."

"I doubt it." I hissed.

Jack shoved the note in my hand. "Look Jessica, I don't _care_ what you think. I only care about Kim. So you need to _promise me_ that this will get to her!"

I sighed and crumpled it in my hand. "Fine. I," two of my fingers crossed behind my back, "I promise that Kim will get this."

His anger immediately turned into sunshine and rainbows, a huge grin almost splitting his face. Then he turned and walked out, leaving me in the stupid classroom alone.

I slowly unfolded the note and skimmed through it, my eyes narrowing. _She'll never get this note. _I shoved it into my purse. _I'm not letting her get hurt again._

**Yo! So, what'd ya think? Huh? Huh? (; Remember, 83. Reviews. Then. I. Will. Update. Like. The. Next. Day. Yeah.**

**Listen, I really am serious about the yelling thing. Tell me what you think of this fanfic! You can even pm me about it**


	10. Hanging out at the Enemy's

**So sorry guys! I've been busy with the trip and settling into school and fitting in extra activities and the play which just started picking up. I love doing the play. (: Anyway, that's why it's _totally late._**

Kim's POV

The moment I had gotten into the car I had started crying.

It was a miracle that I had made it home, really. Angel had been kind enough to let me take her Volvo, saying that she'd hitch a ride with Grace and Riker, so about two hours ago I had started on my journey home.

And now I am sitting on the floor in sweats and an old Victoria's Secret tank top, drying my eyes with a soggy Kleenex, tossing random objects out of my beloved hope chest.

Now, _why_ am I doing this exactly?

Well over the years I've acquired a fairly large collection of Jack's stuff. For ex; I have his blue sweatshirt from when we were nine and caught in a storm at the lake. I also have one of his little league baseball bats that I borrowed for the school play one year and forgot to give back.

Then there are the gifts, such as the pink bear he gave me for Valentine's Day in fifth grade and one of his karate video games because he knew I liked it.

So I'm crying as I take each thing out and throw it in the ever-growing pile, because I'm basically flushing memories down the drain.

But it's better than being scarred. He's making me into a huge mess of rubber-bands and nerves, and one day I'm going to snap.

I hope to stop this before it gets that far.

oooOOOooo

About half-an-hour later I'm glaring at myself in the mirror. I. Look. Like. A. Freaking. _Monster._ The bags under my eyes are screaming 'sleep deprivation' and blowing my nose had resulted in me becoming a Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer look-a-like. Yes, my nose is _that_ red. _Stupid tissues…_

_Oh well. If anybody answers the door I can just drop the mess and run._

I pick up my garbage bag – I put all of the crap in there – and trudge downstairs. Slipping on my flip-flops I start the horrible journey to my neighbor's house.

Now I've got to admit – in the short time that they've been renovating the house, they've got a lot done. The original house was a light, faded cream color, about half the size that it is now, (still very large), and even in all its grandeur, it was still crumbling slightly. Of course, no one had lived in it for many years.

But once the Brewers got to it, well now it just looked magnificent. They know how to fix a house, I'll give them that. It has some definite charm, and it reminds me of the plantation house my aunt once owned.

It's a two-story home, the front painted a soft white color, contrasting nicely with the dark gray roof that's shaded by _many_trees. The porch is as long as the house, and right above that on the second story is an impressive balcony of the same width. They have beautiful double glass doors, with multiple windows so that a large quantity of natural light can seep in. A huge, white wicker swing sits underneath a weeping willow.

Two steps away from the porch is a cobblestone path that leads to a clear, glassy pond in the middle of their yard. Flashes of orange and white interlace the water, and I can only guess that they're koi. Beautiful violets, tulips, bleeding hearts, and a multitude of other colorful flowers are planted carefully around the perimeter. The grass is green and lush, almost like it belongs in Portland instead of sunny Seaford.

My doom looks beautiful, does it not? _Well, standing frozen in the driveway it sure does._

I sigh, try, and fail to get my feet to move closer to the looming mansion.

_Ok Kim, you can do this. At the worst, Jack could answer the door whilst making out with that preppy bed-girl… what was her name? Cathy? Caren? Carla? Oh who cares? The best… well I guess Jack could get down on his knees and apologize? No, that'd be horrible, I would be tempted to forgive him… with those huge, chocolate puppy dog eyes and the hair to match… He doesn't show? Well that would be good, only I would kind of like to throw his stuff at his face… Especially the baseball bat… Well, his parents could answer it! Ok, no. THAT would be a sight to see. Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Brewer! Here's all of Jack's stuff he's given me over the years! I don't need it anymore! I look like I've been crying?! Oh, certainly not! It's not like your son ripped out my heart and started jumping on it or anything! Oh, what a silly idea! Yes, yes, you have a good day too! Oh, and if you see Jack, could you tell him that if he ever comes near me again he'll get shot with a handgun multiple times and chained to a wall? You could?! Oh, why thank you Mr. and Mrs. Brewer! Ok! Goodbye! Goodbye now-_

"Kim?"

_Oh gosh, hide! HIDE!_

My hands involuntarily clenched into fists around the rim of the plastic and I took off in a wild sprint. Or at least tried to. Needless to say I didn't go very fast. _DROP THE BAG YOU IDIOT!_

My clammy hands unclenched and I took off into a sprint again. Wildly, I looked over my shoulder and spotted a shaggy brown-haired boy huffing after me.

I screeched a little. _He's gaining, he's GAINING!_

"KIM! Stop running! YOU'RE GONNA GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK! AND I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

My feet went faster like he had just scorched me with a red-hot poker. _I hope he gets a flippin heart attack…_

Rounding the corner, I spotted my front porch. _10 feet… 7 feet… 5 feet… 4 fee-_

"WHAT THE FREAK!" I screeched, writhing from side to side.

"Kimmy! Freaking. Calm. Down!" The strong arms around my waist turned me around and my eyes met beautiful wind-blown brown hair, a toned, muscled chest, and… very… green eyes.

_Green eyes._

"Oh my gosh, Jacob!" I threw my arms around him. He sighed and then laughed breathily, lightly hugging me back. "I'm so sorry! I thought you were Jack!"

He laughed again. "Yeah, I could tell by the way you were screaming like a wounded cat."

I flushed a little at that. "Yeah… um… sorry… about that." I stammered out.

"Well, the neighbors probably think I'm abusing you or something, but don't fret, dear lady!" (He added a very flirtatious wink here for emphasis.) "I shall redeem my reputation somehow!"

"Um… I hate to break it to you, but what reputation? You don't even live in California anymore!" Then a thought struck me; "Wait, what were you doing in the Brewer Mansion _anyway?_"

"Uh, you ever heard of Summer Break? Plus, I'm looking for an awesome place to live, and I think I'm close to finding somewhere."

"You mean you've been here the _entire summer_ and you didn't even bother to tell _me?!"_ I yelped. My hands fell to my hips in an entirely disapproving gesture.

His leaf-green eyes danced down at me as he shrugged. "Sorry?"

"I should think so!" I huffed.

His response was to simply laugh at me. Then he rested his hand on my lower back and started pushing me back towards his beautiful house. My feet dug into gravel.

"Oh _come on_ Kim!" He whined. "Don't make me be like my brother and have to pick you up!"

"You just better not do that!" My pointer finger waggled in his face. "I still don't know how he picked me up without collapsing under my weight." I grumbled.

_Whoosh_.

"I SWEAR! YOU STUPID BREWER BOYS ARE GOING TO BE THE FREAKING DEATH OF ME!"

I felt his chest rumble with laughter against my hip. "Kim, really now. If we were _really_ going to be the death of you, don't you think you'd be dead by now? Besides, I promise, you weigh_waaaaayyyyy_ less than you think you do. It doesn't even feel like I'm carrying anything!"

"I swear, you Brewer boys have a fetish with carrying me. Gosh." I muttered.

He laughed again.

"Either that or you have an extreme mental disorder."

oooOOOooo

"HA! I WIN! Oh yeah, I win! IN YOUR FACE BOY! WHOOH!" I hopped onto the small couch and started bouncing, the controller swinging wildly from my arm. "Yes! BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE! I SAID _BOOM!_"

"Ok Kimmy, settle on down."

I narrowed my eyes at the man who was sitting across from me on the other couch.

His eyes met mine. They narrowed with an unspoken challenge. One side of his mouth inched up. My eyes flickered back to his eyes.

For a minute there was silence. My leg muscles were taut.

Then I sprung and landed right on him.

"Oomph. Kim, KIM STOP!" His protests were cut short with wild laughter as I sat on his lap and started violently tickling his stomach. Then, (unexpectedly, might I add), he flipped me over and pinned my legs down. His face distorted into an evil, evil smirk, and he started tickling my feet.

He made me laugh so hard I snorted. Which made him start laughing harder.

My fingers desperately inched around for some type of arsenal, and hit the edge of a tan pillow. My arm swung up, hauling the heavy pillow with it. It smacked Jacob right in the face, loosening his grip on me. I sprung out of his grasp, laughing like an evil maniac, and we started circling each other.

He threw the pillow at me and I jumped madly to the left. He smirked again and _flash,_ there went another pillow, right by my head.

_Oh it's _on_ now, brotha!_

Just as I was starting my amazing swing with a random pillow pet that was lying on the floor, the door opened. My pillow, (which was _totally_ thrown off course by the intruder), landed right next to the piano.

"Hey Lisa!" Jake yelled, running over to the random girl standing at the door. The girl laughed as he picked her up and swung her around. I carefully inched into the kitchen, shutting the door behind me. _No need to watch their sappy love-fest._

I carefully walked out of their backyard, closing the door softly, and made my way back to my house. I was proud of myself. I only felt a little jealous of that girl and the wonderful relationship she would no-doubt have with a boy like Jacob.

oooOOOooo

Twenty minutes later I was lounging on a green sofa, flipping idly through the TV channels. _Let's see, dog chasing a clown, brown haired boy sitting with a reporter, blonde chick yelling at a little boy, some stupid soap opera, Mickey Mouse. _My finger froze._Wait a minute… _My finger hit the back button three times. _Brown haired boy sitting with a reporter._

I hit a button and the title of the show sprang up:_Entertainment Weekly._ All of the breath left my lungs in a big huff as Jack started to talk.

"_Yeah. The official due plan is that my movie's coming out on DVD and Blu-ray September third."_

The reporter smiled at him. _"Marvelous! Now, can you tell me about your new CD? My daughters have been running around the house like crazy singing your new single 'She Rocks My Heart' ever since it came out last week."_

"_Yeah, it's my favorite song on the disc. It's coming out next week on Thursday, and there will be thirteen songs. Actually the track list is being put on my website today."_

"_I will definitely be looking for that album!" _The female reporter laughed. _"So Jack, what can you tell me about what's going on between Catherine and you?"_

"_I don't know if I'm allowed to say anything…"_

"_Oh come on Jack. The whole world wants to know what's going on between Hollywood's steamy new stars!"_

Jack's face lit into a smirk. _"Can you keep a secret?"_

"_Most definitely. Though I can't say if the rest of this studio can."_ She laughed as if she had just made some big news-worthy joke.

"_Well then, I'll just tell you, Mrs. Harrison."_

"_Call me Liz."_

He smiled a real, genuine smile. _"Ok then, Liz. Catherine is great. Actually, from the first time I met her I knew that she was special. We both got along great, and I think that the movie basically solidified what was already there."_

"_So what you're saying is that you two are dating?"_

"_Liz, I'll just leave that up to you." _He winked.

Mrs. Harrison chuckled a bit. _"You're not going to give me a solid answer, are you." _She didn't even say it like a question.

He laughed along with her.

"_Ok then, Jack. Since you're so elusive on the subject of Catherine, why don't you tell me about the mystery girl that you went to a movie with a few weeks ago?"_

"_What mystery girl?"_

"_Come on Jack. We all know that you went to the movie with the 'Mystery Blonde'. Isn't that cheating on Catherine?"_

"_Like I said before, what mystery girl? I went to the movie to wait for my friend Jerry, but he never showed up. In fact, I was getting up to see him when I was bombed by paparazzi when I walked out of the theatre."_

She stared at him for a moment and pursed her lips. _"So what you're saying is you don't know who this girl is?" _A picture of me, the same one in the report a few weeks ago, flashed up behind them.

"_Well, no. I already told you," _he leaned back casually in his chair, _"I don't know her. I didn't come in with her, and I didn't leave with her. I only like one blonde."_

My shaking hand hit the power button as I curled up into fetal position. All I could think was; what just _happened?!_ I mean,yeah, I didn't really expect that we could ever have a relationship. Come on! He's turning into some big star! He's hardly the boy I knew! Even though he did kiss me…

It was nice…

But I thought, ya know, that we maybe could have stayed as friends or something.

But I'll give him one thing. The public rejection works in his favor. He'll never have to see me again.

Minutes later I heard the door slam and feet slide on the tile floor, but I stubbornly bundled up tighter, glaring at the little buttons on the couch cushion.

Two tennis shoes halted in the living room for an instant, and then raced over to stop in front of me.

"Kim!" Jacob exclaimed.

My brow furrowed further.

"Uh… Kim? Are you ok?"

I didn't answer for a minute, and I watched Jake shuffle his feet nervously, an unsure look on his face.

"It's not like I'm going to suddenly burst into tears. I'm not some crazy, fragile, hormonal girl, Jacob, so quit looking at me like I am."

His feet shuffled again. "I'm sorry… Uh… So how are you?"

_What a question._

I sighed. "Just peachy."

"So… you saw the report, then?"

After a few seconds of silence Jacob tried again; "You know, I'm sure he didn't mean it…"

I sat up and glared at him. "You're not Jack, Jacob. You don't know what goes through his stupid, hair sprayed head. So _don't_ you tell me he didn't mean it, cause I'm pretty dang sure he does."

We stared at each other for a minute. His green eyes looked dark and troubled, and his face scrunched up a little bit in thought.

"You really don't think that he likes you?" He asked softly. I let out a dry laugh and fell back against the couch, crossing my arms.

"Oh, I _know_ he doesn't like me. He couldn't have screamed it out any clearer. And apparently he doesn't even want to be friends, which means eight years of my life have been an utter _waste._ So, in that case, if he's done with me, than I'm certainly not going to cry my eyes out over a boy who just lead me on and broke my heart. I'm done."

**Hi. Tell me whatcha thought. Oh, and if any of you did the Online challenge, you'll be getting that bonus chap soon. (:**


End file.
